


And an Owl Named Romeo [FRENCH TRANSLATION]

by fuchsssy, Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animals, Auror Fic, Case, Case Fic, Comfort, Coming Out, Drama, Drama/Light Comedy (Dramedy?), Epistolary, Français | French, M/M, Magic, Owls, Romance, TRADUCTION, Translation, flangst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsssy/pseuds/fuchsssy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: Draco élève des hiboux, Harry est un Auror, et un hibou nommé Roméo va les amener à être ensemble.





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And an Owl Named Romeo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246704) by [Rickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey). 



> Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **J. K. Rowling** comme vous le savez, et l'histoire (et Roméo) appartien(nen)t à [**Rickey**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey), qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire (il y a quelques mois, j'ai mis un peu de temps à la terminer...).  
>  J'ai inséré quelques commentaires sur la traduction, mais très peu, beaucoup moins que dans ma première traduction; certains mots qui n'existent pas en français mais existent en anglais (parliament of owls = groupe de hiboux).  
> Et certains mots sont dans la version originale, déjà écrits en français (crème brûlée, décor, ou merde).  
> Bonne lecture!

  


**Et un hibou nommé Roméo**

  


Ce ne fut qu’après avoir transplané qu’Harry réfléchit aux coordonnées. Il était définitivement dans le Wiltshire. Il plissa les yeux et remarqua qu’il pouvait voir le Manoir Malfoy au loin. Drôle d’endroit pour élever des hiboux. Il contempla le terrain d’environ un are qui se trouvait devant lui. C’était un grand hangar qui avait l’air d’une énorme serre, il y avait de nombreuses petites ouvertures qui étaient uniformément espacées le long des murs et placées juste en-dessous du toit. Harry présuma que les hiboux étaient autorisés à aller et venir comme ils le souhaitaient. Alors qu’il pensait à la structure du bâtiment, il réalisa qu’il ne savait rien à propos des hiboux magiques, il ignorait même s’ils étaient différents des hiboux habituels. Un fait étrange le percuta : Hagrid n’avait jamais abordé le sujet en classe. Harry considéra que, de toutes les créatures magiques qu’il connaissait, les hiboux étaient celles qui faisaient le plus partie de la vie sorcière de tous les jours, et il n’avait aucune idée de comment ils savaient ce qu’ils savaient ou faisaient ce qu’ils faisaient.

C’était un merveilleux après-midi d’été. La porte était ouverte, il en passa donc le seuil. Les murs intérieurs étaient bordés d’assez larges cages à oiseaux en bois avec de grandes ouvertures. Plusieurs arbres prenaient racine au centre du hangar et les branches créaient une tapisserie de perches à travers la soupente. Il pouvait voir une dizaine d’hiboux, tous de différentes espèces, au sommet des branches et quelques-autres avaient sorti leur tête de leur boîte. Un harfang des neiges attira son regard et il dût ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qui lui serra le cœur.

Il continua de regarder autour de lui. Dans le coin en face de la porte, il y avait un simple petit bureau en bois, recouvert de bouts de parchemins et de quelques plumes. Tout était calme, à l’exception d’une fontaine chantante avec un hibou en bronze en son centre et des hululements ou roucoulements de vrais hiboux de temps en temps.

\- Bonjour ? appela Harry avec hésitation.

\- Oui ? répondit une voix surprise du fond du hangar.

Harry suivit la voix, s’enfonçant plus profondément dans le hangar.

\- Hum, c’est Eeylops qui m’envoie.

Il dût esquiver plusieurs branches pour arriver jusqu’au fond. Harry s’arrêta net. Devant un des nids artificiels, se tenait Draco Malfoy, son attention toujours focalisée sur le jeune hibou au pelage duveteux et brun qu’il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Malfoy faisait de légers gazouillis et caressait le sommet de la tête du jeune hibou d’un geste des plus tendres.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tenta de concilier cette image avec la dernière vision qu’il avait eue de Malfoy. Son visage paraissait plus âgé, mais n’avait pas vraiment beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et les avait attachés en une élégante queue de cheval, mais dans le fond il était le même. Presque quatre ans avaient passé depuis l’audience.

_Malfoy quittait le Ministère avec sa famille. Il se cogna contre Harry dans sa hâte d’atteindre la Cheminée._

_\- Désolé, dit-il avant de réaliser que c’était Harry._

_Malfoy changea immédiatement d’expression : d’abord désolée, son expression devint extrêmement prudente._

_\- C’est pas grave. Je voulais te parler, dit Harry, essayant de contrôler ses émotions._

_\- Je suppose que tu veux que je te remercie._

_\- Non, je voulais… Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais, avoua Harry en secouant la tête. Je suis juste content que tout ça soit fini._

_Malfoy le fixa avec une confusion évidente. Il s’était passé tellement de choses entre eux, entre Harry et tous les Malfoy, tellement que malgré cette ancienne hostilité, Harry se sentait étrangement lié. A cet instant, il comprit qu’il ne pouvait plus haïr Draco Malfoy._

_\- Bonne chance, dit Harry, tendant sa main._

_Malfoy rencontra ses yeux avec scepticisme. De la Cheminée, Narcissa et Lucius regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Avec hésitation, Malfoy prit la main d’Harry pour la plus brève des poignées de main et puis se dirigea vers la Cheminée sans jeter un regard en arrière._

\- Malfoy ? appela Harry à quelques pas de lui.

Malfoy ne leva pas la tête. Il posa délicatement l’oiseau dans le nid et s’épousseta les mains. Harry resta silencieux alors qu’il regardait Malfoy rassembler ses pensées.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Malfoy d’un ton égal, bien qu’un léger tremblement dans sa voix pouvait être perçu, tellement l’effort était grand. Je suis presque certain que tous mes permis sont à jour et que l’inspection annuelle du Manoir était il y a deux mois.

\- C’est Eeylops qui m’envoie. Je cherche un hibou. Est-ce que c’est _ton_ business ?

Malfoy l’étudia.

\- J’élève des hiboux et je les vends à des animaleries. Je ne…

\- C’est ce qu’il m’a dit. Je n’ai pas… Oublie.

La tension était si forte qu’Harry avait l’impression de nager dans de la mélasse. Alors qu’il fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la porte, son front percuta une branche basse.

\- Aïe !

Il chancela et se frotta l’endroit qui, il le savait, allait d’ici la tombée de la nuit être couvert de bleus. Malfoy eut un rire moqueur derrière lui. Harry respira un grand coup puis se baissa pour atteindre la sortie. Malfoy le suivait quelques pas derrière.

Lorsqu’il eut atteint la porte, Malfoy lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Harry se tourna, s’attendant à voir un des rictus hautains de Malfoy. A la place, tout ce qu’il vit fut une légère expression curieuse.

\- Hermione et Ron m’ont offert un hibou pour mon anniversaire, seulement je n’ai pas vraiment réussi à me lier avec lui. Je l’ai ramené à Eeylops et essayé avec trois autres, dit Harry, ne sachant pas comment l’expliquer. Ils étaient juste... pas les bons.

\- Difficile à satisfaire, hein ? dit Malfoy, lui rappelant beaucoup plus le connard arrogant dont Harry avait souvenir.

\- C’était une erreur, répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Mes hiboux ne sont pas assez bien pour l’Elu ?

\- Quel est ton problème ? Je suis venu parce qu’Eeylops pensait que je pourrais me sentir plus à l’aise avec un hibou récemment entraîné et qui n’a jamais appartenu à personne. Il n’en avait aucun et pensait que tu pouvais en avoir, mais apparemment je perds mon temps.

\- Eh bien, oui, tu perds ton temps. Tous mes hiboux ont récemment éclos, à l’exception des couples reproducteurs, dit Malfoy fier. Je devrais avoir une dizaine de hiboux disponibles à la fin de l’automne et quelques-uns de plus en hiver.

\- Oh.

Il avait beau essayer, Harry n’arrivait pas à imaginer Malfoy en éleveur d’hiboux. Le garçon dont Harry se souvenait, avait du mépris pour n’importe quelle créature qui n’était pas moins qu’un sorcier de Sang-Pur avec une ascendance de sept générations, bien qu’il se souvienne de Malfoy affectueux avec son Grand-Duc chaque fois qu’il lui livrait des sucreries. Harry avait toujours cru que c’était simplement de la fierté. Peut-être y avait-il eu plus.

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas trouver un hibou que tu apprécies ? demanda Malfoy qui semblait sincère.

\- Je n’ai pas eu d’autre hibou depuis Hedwige. Elle est morte durant la guerre. Elle m’a sauvé la vie.

Harry avait admis ça d’une voix légèrement étranglée. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas parlé de son harfang des neiges adorée. Malfoy resta silencieux et Harry pensa avoir vu un éclair de regret passer devant ses yeux, alors il s'expliqua :

\- Après la guerre, j’ai habité avec Ron et Hermione. J’empruntais leurs hiboux chaque fois que j’en avais besoin. Certaines fois, j’utilisais celui de Ginny, mais c’était à l’époque où on sortait encore ensemble. Je vis seul maintenant et Ron et Hermione pensaient qu’il était temps que j’en ai un de nouveau.

Soudainement, un hibou brun couvert de petites taches blanches plongea d’une branche voisine et atterrit sur l’épaule d’Harry. Il était de taille moyenne, d’une hauteur de 25 centimètres environ. Il avait de large yeux jaunes qui semblaient brillants et contrastaient avec son plumage blanc.

\- Hé, salut toi, dit Harry.

Le hibou lança un petit hululement grave et mordilla les cheveux d’Harry avec son bec pointu noir.

\- Tu te crois malin, hein, Roméo ? Je dirais que tu as mal compris.

Roméo jeta un coup d’œil à Malfoy puis tourna son attention de nouveau à Harry.

\- Roméo ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, son nom est Roméo et il est une parfaite traînée, dit Malfoy, s’adressant plus à l’oiseau qu’à Harry.

Harry eut un petit rire auquel Roméo répondit par un nouveau hululement.

\- De quelle race est-il ?

\- C’est une chouette boréale. Parfois appelée Nyctale de Tengmalm. Des oiseaux fidèles. Ils sont rares mais peuvent être accouplés facilement.

\- C’est un de tes reproducteurs ? demanda Harry, tendant son bras alors que Roméo se déplaçait vers son coude.

\- Roméo ? Sûrement pas. Il est inutile, dit Malfoy d’un ton plein de tendresse, malgré ses mots. J’ai essayé trois différentes femelles boréales avant de laisser tomber. J’ai deux couvées d’oisillons maintenant. Il est la nounou pensionnaire. Il reste pour la nourriture gratuite.

\- Peut-être qu’il n’a juste pas encore trouvé la bonne femelle, dit Harry en regardant dans les yeux de Roméo.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ça, ricana Malfoy.

Etudiant l’expression de Malfoy, Harry essaya de trouver le sens derrière cette affirmation, mais n’y parvint pas.

\- Je suppose que je devrais y aller. Désolé de t’avoir fait perdre du temps.

Harry bougea son bras de haut en bas pour faire partir Roméo, mais l’oiseau ne bougea pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques, Roméo ? demanda Malfoy avec une curiosité vive.

\- Va, dit Harry gentiment, tentant de chasser Roméo.

\- D’accord alors, déclara Malfoy. Espèce de petit opportuniste. Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, de passer du Mangemort au Sauveur de l’Univers en un plongeon.

\- Hein ?

\- Il veut aller avec toi, Potter. Es-tu vraiment aussi idiot ? Ne réponds pas à cette question.

\- Je croyais que tu n’avais aucun hibou à vendre.

\- Il n’est pas à vendre. Il est son propre chef.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry, complètement confus.

\- Il bouge de lui-même. J’ai essayé de le renvoyer à ses propriétaires d’origine, mais je n’ai pas eu de chance. Peut-être qu’ils… Bref, ses jours de parasite sont finis. Il a décidé d’accepter ton offre d’emploi.

\- Mais je n’ai pas – 

\- Bien sûr que tu l’as fait. 

\- Laisse-moi au moins te payer. 

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ton argent, Potter. Au revoir Roméo. Aie une belle vie, lança Malfoy faisant un signe de la main. 

\- Mais. 

\- Au revoir, Potter. 

Malfoy le regarda avec tellement d’irrévocabilité qu’Harry savait que la conversation était finie à moins qu’il ne décide de dégainer sa baguette, il n’en avait aucune intention – en tout cas pas sur un hibou. 

\- Merci. Vraiment, je le pense sincèrement. 

\- Pas besoin de me remercier. 

\- Si ça ne marche pas, je peux le renvoyer ici ? 

Malfoy étudia Roméo pendant un moment, puis l’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- Je pense que Roméo a les choses bien en main. 

Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter cette déclaration non plus. 

\- J’ai transplané ici. Comment est-ce que je peux l’emmener chez moi ? demanda Harry, espérant que Draco aurait une solution. 

\- Tu es vraiment idiot, lâcha Draco avant de marcher à grands pas vers le bureau, puis griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin. Quelle est ton adresse ? 

\- Mon adresse ? Oh, dit Harry, embarrassé. 12, square Grimmaurd à Londres. 

Le sortilège de Fidelitas avait été rompu depuis longtemps. 

Draco écrivit l’adresse puis attacha la note à la patte de Roméo. 

\- Et voilà, bonne route. Ne te prends pas la porte en sortant. 

Roméo passa la porte en volant et Harry le regarda jusqu’à ce qu’il soit hors de vue. 

\- J’imagine que je vais y aller, dit Harry d’un ton gêné en se tournant vers Malfoy. 

\- Arrivederci. Sayonara. Adios. Goodbye. Do Svi… 

\- J’ai compris, dit Harry en levant ses mains comme s’il capitulait. 

\- J’en doute, mais n’hésite pas à transplaner quand bon te semblera. J’ai du travail, dit Draco, tournant les talons et se dirigeant vers l’arrière du hangar. N’étant pas sûr d’avoir compris ce qui venait de se produire, Harry soupira, sortit sa baguette et transplana chez lui.

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Roméo arriva tard ce soir-là au Square Grimmaurd. Harry avait déjà préparé la cage, cadeau d’anniversaire de la part de Ginny, et avait sorti un Miamhibou. Il ouvrit la note de Malfoy, la voix de ce crétin résonnant dans sa tête.

  
  


_Potter,_

_Les hiboux s’envolent vers l’adresse de la lettre. Idiot._

_D. Malfoy_

  
  


_14 août 2002_

_Cher Malfoy,_

_Je me suis dit que j’allais charger Roméo de son premier transport de courrier. Je sais que tu as dit qu’il ne t’appartenait pas, mais je voulais quand même te remercier. Jusqu’ici, je n’ai jamais eu de chance avec les hiboux, alors il risque de te supplier de le reprendre._

_Merci encore,_

_Harry Potter_

  
  


_14 août 2002_

_Potter,_

_Seulement un abruti renverrait un hibou immédiatement à son ancien foyer. NE le renvoie PAS ici ; tu vas seulement l’embrouiller._

_Pas besoin de me remercier. C’est un hibou fainéant et profiteur._

_Au revoir et bon débarras,_

_Malfoy_

  
  


_17 août 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_J’ai envoyé Roméo délivrer plusieurs courriers au cours des derniers jours. Il a fait un excellent travail. Il ne semble pas du tout fainéant. Même s’il ne veut pas manger les souris que je lui achète et préfère dévaliser mes placards. Il a mangé tous mes biscuits au chocolat._

_Potter_

  
  


_17 août 2002_

_Potter,_

_Il essaie de faire une bonne première impression. Tu verras. Ferme les placards qui contiennent des sucreries. Il mangera les souris._

_Arrête de me remercier._

_Malfoy_

  
  


_1er septembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_J’ai pensé à toi aujourd’hui. Le premier septembre me rappelle toujours le Poudlard Express. Evidemment, ça m’a évoqué les souvenirs de toi me cassant le nez et me laissant saigner, mais après j’ai commencé à penser à tes hiboux et je me suis demandé comment les jeunes hiboux allaient et s’ils volaient déjà. Roméo s’est installé. Il est de bonne compagnie, même s’il mastique tous les cadres de la maison. C’est presque comme s’il voulait y mettre sa touche personnelle. Ils étaient tous des parents de Sirius, donc ça m’est totalement égal. Il a aussi déchiré le papier peint de la cuisine. Ça ne m’a pas posé de problème non plus. Il était horrible et ça m’a forcé à peindre les murs. Comme je l’ai mentionné, je n’avais pas eu un hibou depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux que ça ait marché. Malheureusement, aujourd’hui me rappelle aussi Hedwige et les fois où je l’amenais à l’école. Peu importe, je voulais juste te laisser savoir que je garde Roméo. Je sais que tu avais dit de ne pas te remercier, mais je le fais quand même. Merci._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter_

  
  


_2 septembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette lettre ? Comment peux-tu fourrer autant de sophismes en un paragraphe ? Bien sûr que j’ai cassé ton nez. Tu étais en train de m’espionner. Arrête de m’écrire. Je me fiche que Roméo et toi ayez fondé un foyer. Je me fiche de ton stupide papier peint et de tes cadres._

_Au revoir (j’espère pour la dernière fois),_

_Malfoy_

  
  


_2 septembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Pourquoi es-tu un tel connard ?_

_Potter_

  
  


_2 septembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Pourquoi es-tu si pathétique ?_

_Malfoy_

  
  


_3 septembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_J’essayais juste d’être sympa._

_Potter_

  
  


_3 septembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_N’essaie pas. Arrête d’écrire. Roméo vole de la nourriture chaque fois qu’il vient au hangar._

_Malfoy_

  
  


_3 septembre 2002_

_Bien._

_Potter_

  
  


_3 septembre 2002_

_Arrête d’écrire. Tu es un vrai idiot._

_Malfoy_

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


_21 octobre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je t’écrive, mais j’ai une petite question à propos de Roméo. Est-ce qu’il a déjà gouté du Whisky Pur Feu ? J’avais quelques amis chez moi samedi soir et je l’ai vu boire en douce des gorgées de Whisky dans les verres des gens. Vers la fin de la soirée, il semblait assez déchaîné. Est-ce que les hiboux peuvent finir saouls ? Est-ce que le Whisky Pur Feu est mauvais pour lui ?_

_Comment vont tes hiboux ?_

_Harry Potter_

  
  


_21 octobre 2002_

_Potter,_

_NE laisse PAS Roméo boire du Whisky Pur Feu. Evidemment que ce n’est pas bon pour les hiboux, crétin. Bien que je ne sois pas surpris d’apprendre que vivre avec toi l’a amené à boire. Le dernier lot d’oisillons a commencé à voler la semaine dernière._

_Malfoy_

  
  


_23 octobre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Est-ce que je peux venir voir tes hiboux ? Je ne les ai jamais étudiés à Poudlard et je voudrais en savoir plus à leur sujet. Nous avons quelques affaires les concernant au Ministère et je pense qu’apprendre comment ils sont élevés et entraînés pourraient m’aider. Je n’ai jamais rien fait non plus pour te remercier proprement pour Roméo. Je me suis progressivement attaché à lui. Peut-être que je pourrais t’emmener dîner après. J’espérais faire la paix._

_Harry Potter_

  
  


_23 octobre 2002_

_Il doit y avoir des experts en hiboux au Ministère. Pourquoi moi ?_

_Malfoy_

  
  


_24 octobre 2002_

_Je ne sais pas. Ça me semble juste être la chose à faire._

_Potter_

  
  


_24 octobre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Si ça veut dire me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute, je suppose que je peux souffrir le temps d’un repas. Passe mardi prochain à six heures. Je devrais avoir une dizaine d’oisillons d’ici là._

_Malfoy_

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Après ses étranges chamailleries et cette insipide correspondance avec Potter, Draco n’avait que voulu se débarrasser de lui pour toujours, mais l’invitation à dîner l’intriguait et il n’allait pas laisser passer l’occasion d’être vu en public avec le Sauveur. Peut-être que c’était le signe qu’il était temps de sortir de son exil auto-imposé. De plus, il était curieux. Ils s’intéressaient tous deux à l’anomalie d’un hibou, puis tout-à-coup Potter s’intéressait à lui. Même s’il avait toujours ce brin tenace de suspicion qu’Auror Potter avait pour mission de l’espionner. Qu’est-ce que Potter pouvait bien découvrir ? Que ses nouveaux hiboux grands-ducs avaient pondu une couvée de trois œufs ?

Draco nourrissait une de ses jeunes chouettes hulottes lorsque Roméo entra en volant avec une lettre. Son estomac se retourna à l’idée que Potter avait repris ses esprits et décidé d’annuler. Il donna à Roméo un Miamhibou et caressa ses plumes de la façon qu’il avait toujours appréciée. 

\- Je te manque ? 

Roméo roucoula doucement. 

\- Je suppose que non. Ça doit être sympa d’être l’animal chéri du sorcier le plus connu du monde. Je parie que les gens t’offrent des souris entières pour avoir parcouru trois pâtés de maison. 

Roméo donna des coups de bec à la main de Draco et s’envola vers la cage où Draco gardait les rongeurs. Tout ce que les hiboux savaient était où ils étaient gardés, mais les trous étaient extrêmement petits et le verrou solide, alors ils avaient arrêté d’essayer d’y accéder. 

\- Tu ne recevras pas une telle récompense de ma part. 

Roméo hulula d’un air indigné et s’envola vers une branche au milieu du hangar. Draco eut un petit rire et tourna son attention à la note. Nerveusement, il l’ouvrit. 

  


_Malfoy,_

_Je serai là à six heures. J’ai pensé que Roméo aimerait rendre visite à ses vieux amis. Il passe beaucoup de temps seul chez moi. Je travaille pendant de longues heures._

_A bientôt,_

_Harry_

  


Se réprimandant pour avoir même un brin d’intérêt pour ce que Potter faisait, Draco continua de s’occuper de ses jeunes hiboux. C’était important de les toucher et de les nourrir chacun à leur tour plusieurs fois par jour, pour s’assurer qu’ils étaient entièrement apprivoisés. C’était également ce qu’il préférait faire. Ils étaient tellement avides d’attention et totalement innocents. C’était reposant de caresser leur bec ou de les manipuler gentiment. Porter son attention sur des créatures complètement sans défense et non plus sur lui-même, était libérateur. Ils sautaient avidement sur les restes de nourriture et frottaient leur tête contre la pulpe de ses doigts, un acte si simple et si pur que ça faisait languir Draco d’avoir de tels réconforts dans sa propre vie. Une fois qu’il estima que les jeunes hiboux avaient été suffisamment manipulés, il s’autorisa à porter son attention sur Roméo, qui était maintenant en train de socialiser avec un couple de chouettes cendrées et un couple de boréales. Le groupe avait été des compagnons pendant de nombreuses années.

\- Vous faites un bien étrange groupe, leur dit Draco. **[En anglais, le terme, pour désigner un groupe de hiboux est « parliament », ce qui est moins commun qu’en français.]**

\- Un quoi ? vint la question habituelle derrière lui. 

Pris au dépourvu, Draco fit volte-face. Depuis combien de temps au juste, Potter se tenait-il là ? 

\- Salut, Potter. Un groupe de hiboux est appelé un groupe. **[En français, cette phrase semble idiote]**

\- Salut, désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Groupe… ça sonne assez Moldu. **[Le terme anglais « parliament » signifie aussi « parlement »]**

\- Où crois-tu qu’ils ont eu ce mot ? Le Magenmagot était déjà créé trois cents ans avant que les rois Moldus ne s’approprient l’idée. Tu ne crois pas qu’ils l’aient inventé de toutes pièces, si ? 

Potter fit ce haussement d’épaules stupide qu’il faisait toujours. Quel espèce d’idiot incapable de s’exprimer. 

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment le premier Parlement Moldu était appelé ? demanda Draco. 

\- Humm, non. Je n’ai pas appris beaucoup d’histoire avant que je n’aille à Poudlard. 

\- Eh bien, c’était appelé un Witenagemot. Coïncidence ? Les Moldus nous ont volé toutes nos meilleures idées et se les sont appropriées comme les leurs depuis des siècles. 

\- Waouh, je ne pense pas y avoir déjà pensé. 

\- Je peux juste imaginer les choses que tu penses avoir été inventées par des Moldus. Tu n’as aucune fierté dans ton héritage. C’est le problème avec – s’interrompit net Draco. 

Potter le regardait avec la plus étrange expression sur son visage envahi par cette cicatrice. Il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce que cela signifiait d’être un sorcier, et se disputer à ce propos n’allait pas aider sa propre réputation dans un monde sorcier où Potter était le Golden Boy. 

Roméo vola à travers la pièce et atterrit sur l’épaule de Potter, relâchant la tension. 

\- Peut-être qu’on devrait s’en tenir aux hiboux, offrit Potter comme trêve. 

\- Ce serait probablement mieux. Tu as dit que tu voulais apprendre sur les élevages de hiboux. Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? demanda Draco en essayant de son mieux pour paraître sincère. 

\- Tout, je suppose. Nous ne les avons jamais étudiés à Poudlard. 

\- C’est parce que ton lourdaud géant de copain enseignait les Soins aux – 

Draco se censura une nouvelle fois et se demanda comment cela serait possible d’avoir une conversation amicale. Puis cela arriva. Potter sourit, et Draco ne put s’en empêcher, il rit. Potter eut un petit rire aussi. 

\- Est-ce qu’on ne peut même pas… commença Potter en mettant sa main sur son visage. 

On voyait ses yeux verts briller derrière ses doigts. 

\- Tu arriverais à croire que je fais de mon mieux ? demanda Draco.

\- Oui, et c’est pour ça que c’est drôle. 

Roméo fit une série de trilles bruyants. 

\- Même Roméo trouve que c’est drôle, continua Potter. 

\- Potter, commença Draco, incertain de ce qu’il voulait dire. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Les hiboux ne rient pas, dit Draco, fier de lui pour avoir gardé son sang-froid. 

\- Alors, que font-ils ? demanda Potter. 

\- Ils lancent des appels d’accouplement ou des salutations. Ils peuvent être très bruyants s’ils ont besoin de défendre leur territoire, mais des hiboux en captivité se bagarrent rarement pour cette raison. Ils donnent des avertissements et sifflent quelques fois. 

Draco s’enfonça dans le hangar et Potter le suivit avec Roméo perché joyeusement sur son épaule. 

\- J’ai en ce moment-même, vingt couples d’élevage de onze espèces différentes. 

\- Tu dois faire un sort lorsqu’ils naissent pour les faire délivrer le courrier ? 

La question de Potter était si choquante que Draco se stoppa net et se tourna pour lui faire face. 

\- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il aussi gentiment que possible. 

\- Non. Je suppose que j’aurais pu me renseigner dans des livres. Je suis sûr qu’Hermione m’aurait trouvé cinquante livres si j’avais demandé. 

\- Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? 

\- J’imagine que je suis juste vraiment curieux de comment tu as pu devenir un éleveur de hiboux. Désolé, dit Harry aimablement, je n’arrive juste pas à t’imaginer en train de nettoyer des cages d’oiseaux. 

\- Les cages sont enchantées pour enlever les excréments et les débris deux fois par jour, tout comme le sol du hangar. 

\- Oh. Et donc ? 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Comment es-tu devenu un éleveur de hiboux ? 

\- J’ai accepté de te parler des hiboux. Tout ce qui est personnel, je pense qu’on devrait éviter. 

\- Ok. Parle-moi des hiboux. 

\- Est-ce que c’est une sorte de mission d’Auror de prendre de mes nouvelles ? demanda Draco en regardant Potter droit dans les yeux. 

\- Non, dit Potter sur un ton défensif. Il me semblait que tu en savais beaucoup, alors j’ai pensé que je pouvais apprendre quelque chose et essayer de te remercier pour Roméo en même temps. Il est de bonne compagnie. 

Roméo et Potter. Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être surpris. 

\- Bien. Leçon numéro une : les hiboux sont nés magiques, pas toutes les espèces, mais la plupart des espèces ordinaires et quelques autres. 

\- Sont-ils tous magiques ? 

\- Non, soit ils sont nés avec la capacité de voir la magie et les sorciers, soit ils ne le sont pas, mais c’est passé à la génération suivante et les hiboux magiques sont élevés en captivité depuis des siècles. 

\- Comme les sorciers Sang-Pur. 

\- Ce n’est pas si différent, en effet. 

\- Mais un hibou magique pourrait naître de hiboux non-magiques ? 

\- Je vois ce que tu suggères, Potter. 

\- Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à la question ? 

\- Oui, Potter, théoriquement un hibou magique pourrait naître dans la nature de hiboux non-magiques, mais il ne chercherait probablement pas un sorcier de son propre chef. Il resterait seul dans la nature. Ils ont besoin d’être élevés à la main pour être apprivoisés et enseignés à reconnaître les sorciers et délivrer le courrier. 

\- Tu leur enseignes ? 

\- Non, leurs parents leur enseignent. J’aide juste un petit peu, dit Draco, ne pouvant s’empêcher de sourire. 

Il était extrêmement fier du dressage exceptionnel de ses hiboux. 

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu fais, dit Potter avec une grâce désinvolte qui aurait pu, pensa Draco, séduire n’importe qui d’autre. 

Draco sortit une des jeunes chouettes effraies de son nid et le montra à Potter. 

\- Une fois qu’ils ont atteint à peu près cette taille et maturité, ils essaient de voler ici dans le hangar. Une fois qu’ils seront assez forts, leurs parents les accompagneront pour leur premier vol en extérieur. Je commencerai par envoyer un des parents délivrer des courriers sur de courtes distances. Les premiers vols seront en général destinés au Manoir. Les oisillons les accompagneront. Puis les trajets seront de plus en plus longs, et finalement j’enverrai le jeune hibou seul. 

\- Combien de temps leur faut-il pour être parfaitement dressé ? 

\- Cela dépend de l’espèce, mais en général entre deux à quatre mois. 

\- Ils ne peuvent pas apprendre chaque lieu magique. 

\- Ils n’en ont pas besoin. La théorie est qu’une fois que l’oisillon a appris du parent le fonctionnement, la magie prend la suite et ils savent par nature comment localiser le sorcier. Nos noms et adresses deviennent des signatures magiques pour eux. Personne n’est vraiment certain de comment les hiboux savent, mais ils savent. 

\- Est-ce qu’un hibou pourrait être dressé à voler quelque part autre que le lieu de destination de son courrier ? 

\- Tu veux dire, voler d’abord à un endroit ou à un sorcier et ensuite partir pour délivrer le courrier ? 

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça. 

\- Je ne pense pas. Personne n’a jamais non plus réussi à poser un sort de Traçage sur un hibou. Ils ont leur propre magie inhérente qui est quasiment résistante à la nôtre. 

Draco se demanda la raison de la série de questions d’Harry. 

\- Il faudrait carrément intercepter un hibou à la main pour l’empêcher d’atteindre sa destination. Que signifie tout ce mystère, Potter ? 

\- Rien de bien secret. Je t’ai dit que nous avions quelques problèmes au Département de la Justice Magique. Nous pensons que quelques hiboux ont été interceptés, mais nous n’arrivons pas à en trouver une seule preuve. J’essaie seulement d’apprendre tout ce que je peux. 

\- Essaie une libraire. Assez utile, tu sais. 

\- Mais, de cette façon, je n’arriverai pas à voir les hiboux en action. Je suis plus quelqu’un qui apprend sur le terrain. 

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s’était pas souvenu de Potter comme étant quelqu’un qui apprenait quoi que ce soit, mais comme étant quelqu’un de simplement incroyablement chanceux, ou malchanceux, selon la situation. 

\- Donc d’où viennent tes hiboux ? demanda Potter. 

\- Je les achète dans des magasins ou chez d’autres éleveurs. En général, les hiboux en captivité s’unissent rapidement, mais quelques fois ils ne trouvent pas tout de suite le bon partenaire. 

\- Comme Roméo ? 

\- Non, répondit Draco avec un petit rire. Roméo est autre chose. 

\- Oh. 

\- Une fois accouplés, ils restent indéfiniment ensemble en général. Ce sont des créatures extrêmement monogames, les hiboux. 

Draco se rendit compte de son ton mélancolique en affirmant cette dernière phrase, alors il changea rapidement de sujet. 

\- Je fournis les nids artificiels et ils s’installent à l’intérieur. Les hiboux sont des nicheurs opportunistes. Il y a en général quelques chants d’accouplement, quelques battements d’ailes, des cadeaux indispensables de rongeurs morts et d’insectes du mâle à la femelle et puis voilà. 

\- J’aurais aimé que ma vie soit aussi facile, dit Potter en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Je pensais que tu aurais maintenant une marmaille de lutins roux, dit Draco qui fut surpris par l’aveu. 

Potter le regarda avec des yeux tristes et secoua la tête. 

\- Pourquoi pas ? 

Draco se réprimanda pour avoir posé la question. La rupture avait envahi les journaux, deux ans auparavant. Presque tout ce que Potter faisait envahissait les journaux, que ce soit son célibat ou son achat d’une boîte de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. 

\- Je croyais que nous évitions tout sujet personnel. 

\- C’est parfaitement vrai. 

\- Je peux prendre un des jeunes hiboux dans mes mains? demanda Potter – un stratagème évident pour changer de sujet. 

Draco marcha jusqu’à un nid artificiel qui se trouvaient à deux pas de là où ils se trouvaient, et prit une des jeunes et duveteuses chouettes boréales âgées de trois semaines. 

\- Tiens, fit Draco. Laisse-la juste s’asseoir dans ta main. 

Potter ouvrit sa main et autorisa Draco à transférer le minuscule oisillon. 

\- C’est une chouette boréale, comme ton copain Roméo, dit Draco. 

\- C’est si doux, fit remarquer Potter alors qu’il passa son pouce sur le pelage duveteux. 

\- Ses plumes n’arriveront qu’après cinq autres semaines. 

\- Tu as des hiboux de tout âge maintenant ? 

\- Presque. Les hiboux en captivité sont toujours enclins à s’accoupler au printemps mais plusieurs couples commencent une nouvelle couvée chaque fois que le dernier groupe a quitté le nid, alors j’ai tendance à avoir un ou deux couples qui se reproduisent à un certain moment pendant l’année. L’été est toujours la saison la plus remplie avec les nouveaux oisillons et oiselets. 

\- Tu as mentionné que tu en aurais quelques-uns prêts à quitter le nid à la fin de l’automne. 

\- Il me semble, oui. 

Potter garda ses yeux fixés sur l’oisillon dans sa main comme s’il voulait intentionnellement éviter de croiser le regard de Draco. Après une minute, Potter tendit l’oisillon. 

\- Humm, tiens. 

Draco le ramassa avec douceur, effleurant l’intérieur des paumes de Potter du bout de ses doigts. Potter le regarda avec une expression que Draco n’avait jamais vue auparavant. 

\- Tu as faim ? Je commence à avoir assez faim, dit Potter, brisant le silence gêné. 

\- Est-ce ta façon subtile de me demander si je voudrais t’accompagner dîner maintenant ? 

\- Je ne suis pas tellement du genre subtil. Tu avais un lieu en tête ou tu voudrais que je choisisse ? 

\- Où tu veux, ça me va. 

Potter se montra sincèrement surpris et il suggéra ensuite _Le Bar de l’Alchimiste_ , un petit bistro qui avait ouvert l’année précédente à Pré-au-Lard. C’était un lieu convenable, et Draco était impressionné que Potter ait trouvé cette idée. Draco proposa de le retrouver là-bas quinze minutes plus tard, afin qu’il puisse faire un brin de toilette et fermer le hangar. 

Le restaurant était presque rempli. Il savoura la façon dont les têtes se tournèrent lorsqu’ils entrèrent. Il savait que les cous tendus étaient pour Potter, mais il pouvait voir chaque client et chaque personnel assimiler sa présence en tant que compagnon de Potter pour dîner. 

Un silence embarrassant les entoura, une fois qu’ils eurent fini de parler du menu et que le serveur eut versé la sélection en vin de Draco. 

\- Ce vin est vraiment bon, marmonna Potter plus au verre qu’à Draco. 

\- Mère est extrêmement pointilleuse sur le vin. Mon adolescence était remplie de leçons qui garantissaient que je pourrais choisir le millésimé approprié pour chaque repas. 

Draco savait avec précision combien le commentaire sonnait prétentieux et privilégié, mais cela lui était égal. L’étiquette était le seul domaine dans lequel il avait le dessus sur Potter. 

Draco fut surpris lorsque Potter ne dit rien – il ne fit qu’hocher la tête d’un mouvement distrait avant de prendre une autre longue gorgée du Bordeaux. Il n’aimait pas le Potter silencieux, alors il ajouta : 

\- Assez pratique pour tous ces rituels Mangemorts de sacrifice et d’orgies. 

Potter s’étouffa avec son vin et fut pris d’une quinte de toux. Il tendit la main vers son verre d’eau avec désespoir. 

\- Tu n’es pas sérieux, répondit-il, après quelques gorgées réconfortantes. 

\- Oh, si, le Merlot accompagne parfaitement le sacrifice humain. 

Draco marqua une pause, puis épargna Potter avec un large rictus. 

Potter rougit. Comme cela était étrange. 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu plaisantes sur des choses pareilles ? demanda Potter après une longue gorgée d’eau. 

En croisant le regard intense de Potter, Draco répondit : 

\- C’était horrible. Encore aujourd’hui, j’en fais des cauchemars. Mes souvenirs sont remplis de visions à te glacer le sang d’entrailles humaines. Si je ne pouvais pas en plaisanter, je serais admis au Service pour les Cerveaux de Scroutt à Pétard de Sainte Mangouste. 

\- Il n’existe aucun service de ce genre, dit Potter d’une voix calme et régulière qui démontrèrent que quatre années et une formation d’Auror avait changé son tempérament. 

\- Ils en créeront un pour moi. 

\- Tu pourrais avoir de la compagnie, répondit Potter d’un air énigmatique. 

Draco prit une gorgée de son vin et essaya de déterminer s’il y avait un moyen de changer de sujet sans paraître faible. C’était une erreur d’avoir suivi ce fil de pensée. Cela ne menait qu’au désespoir, à la misère, et au souvenir de tout ce qu’il avait perdu et de tout ce que Potter avait gagné. Converser avec Potter était aussi plaisant que des Veracrasses hachés. Draco soupira et prit une autre gorgée de vin, espérant que Potter recommencerait à poser des questions sur les hiboux. 

Le silence retomba, ce que Draco trouva cela seulement légèrement moins pénible que de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Alors, être Auror te plaît ? 

Cela semblait être une question inoffensive. 

\- Ça me plaît bien. Il y a de bons et de mauvais jours comme pour tout le monde, je suppose, mais je n’arrive pas à m’imaginer faire autre chose. Être éleveur d’hiboux te plaît ? 

\- Disons que j’apprécie la compagnie d’hiboux, bien plus que celle des gens. 

\- Ça, je peux bien le croire, dit Potter avec un léger rire. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est supposé vouloir dire ? dit Draco en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sur la défensive. 

\- Lorsque j’ai découvert pour la première fois ton élevage, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais t’imaginer travailler avec des animaux. 

\- Pas des animaux, des hiboux, et je te ferai savoir qu’élever des hiboux magiques est une vieille et noble tradition. 

\- Tu vois, tout commence à faire sens. Tu t’entends mieux avec les hiboux qu’avec les gens, répondit Potter avec un charmant sourire. 

Cela incita Draco à réfléchir et à se demander s’il ne buvait pas un peu trop. 

\- Tu penses tout savoir de moi ? le défia Draco. 

\- Pas le moins du monde, Malfoy. J’ai pensé à beaucoup de choses te concernant, mais je n’ai jamais une seule fois pensé que tu étais simple. 

Draco sourit à l’idée de Potter pensant à lui. Harry remua son vin et avala ce qu’il en restait. Quelques moments après, le serveur était là pour les remplir de nouveau. Au moins, dîner avec Potter donnait l’avantage d’être bien servi. Leurs plats arrivèrent moins d’une minute après, et Draco fut épargné d’autres banalités. La nourriture était exquise, alors il leur fut possible de parler de leurs plats et passèrent progressivement à une discussion autour de la nourriture proposée aux autres restaurants sorciers, pendant qu’ils mangeaient. 

Ils commandèrent le dessert avec un vieux Porto que Draco n’avait pas bu depuis des années. Potter sembla tout autant impressionné par cette sélection. 

\- Tu vis toujours au Manoir ? demanda Potter, une fois que le serveur leur eut laissé leurs crèmes brûlées. 

\- J’ai fait construire un cottage pas très loin du hangar, il y a près de deux ans. Vivre avec mes parents n’était pas un environnement propice à une vie sociale saine. 

Draco prit une bouchée de son dessert. C’était divin. 

\- J’imagine que ça ne devait pas être pratique pour ramener des filles à la maison. 

\- Je suis aussi intéressé par les filles que Roméo. 

La vérité éclata enfin au grand jour. Draco ressentit de la pure satisfaction à l’état brut à voir Potter s’étouffer avec son vin et à le voir pris de la deuxième quinte de toux de la soirée. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment stimulant à baisser son propre pantalon, même métaphoriquement – le contrôle, le retournement de situation, c’était absolument enivrant. Merde, peut-être qu’il _avait_ vraiment trop bu. 

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ; tu gaspilles un millésimé de première qualité, dit Draco alors que Potter tentait de contenir sa toux. 

\- Roméo est gay ? demanda Potter à voix basse. Attends. Tu es gay ? demanda Potter d’une voix encore plus étouffée. 

\- Savoir assez répandu parmi mes amis. 

Potter lui lança un regard éloquent. 

\- Oui. Bien. Tu devrais aussi savoir que ma préférence en hommes va au-delà de ma préférence en sorciers. 

\- Euh ? 

\- Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait beaucoup de sorciers gays. Il y a eu des Sang-Mêlés parmi mes amants. 

Draco eut un sourire narquois à l’expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Potter. Mais lorsque Draco l’étudia plus attentivement, son expression n’était aussi choquée que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Peut-être que les instincts de Roméo avaient touché juste. 

\- J’ai pensé que peut-être c’était pour ça que Roméo s’était attaché à toi, continua Draco, avant de jauger la réaction de Potter. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Potter, gigotant dans son siège. 

\- J’ai toujours assumé qu’il gravitait autour de ceux qui étaient aussi de l’autre bord. 

\- Il y a beaucoup de hiboux gays ? demanda Potter, confus. 

\- Pas que je sache. Oh, je pense qu’il s’enverrait en l’air avec un autre oiseau s’il le pouvait, mais je ne crois qu’il l’ait déjà fait. J’imagine que Roméo est assez anormal. 

\- Oh. 

\- Et tu es en train d’éviter de répondre à ma question. 

\- Je croyais que nous évitions tout sujet personnel. 

\- On a dépassé cette ligne juste après que le vin ait été versé. 

\- Oui, mais c’est un autre niveau, n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Peut-être. Je pense que cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses concernant ton échec de mariage avec la weasel…y, ajouta Draco rapidement au froncement de sourcils de Potter. **[En anglais ”the she-weasel”, traduction littérale “la femelle belette”.]**

Potter fourra une gigantesque cuillerée de crème brûlée dans sa bouche. Alors qu’il la savourait, son regard resta inébranlablement fixé dans les yeux de Draco et ne révéla rien. Maudite formation d’Auror. 

\- C’est vraiment bon, dit Potter avec un sourire idiot. 

\- Bien. On oublie la vie personnelle. Dis-m’en plus à propos de ce problème de hiboux au Ministère. 

\- Humm. Eh bien sans te donner de détails – 

\- Naturellement. 

\- J’ai eu une affaire où… humm… nous traquions une personne qui n’aurait pu avoir été alertée que si un de nos hiboux du Ministère avait été intercepté. 

\- Ou si quelqu’un de l’intérieur l’avait prévenu. 

\- Oui. On a vérifié ça et même mis en place un piège. La seule possibilité est le hibou. Seulement, on ne comprend pas comment. Et puis c’est arrivé une deuxième fois avec un hibou différent. 

\- Que peux-tu me dire d’autre ? demanda Draco, intrigué. 

\- Eh bien, on a tracé les hiboux. Les deux venaient d’Eeylops. L’un d’un éleveur, Clarion. 

\- Je le connais. 

\- Et l’autre hibou venait d’une sorcière très gentille qui est décédée à l’âge avancé de 127 ans. 

\- C’est tout. 

\- Pas de propriétaires ou de marchands suspects. Rien qui ne nous fasse penser que les hiboux étaient infiltrés dans le Ministère. Rien de suspect du tout. 

Quelque chose percuta soudainement Draco et il se surprit à se mettre en colère. 

\- Est-ce que tu menais une enquête sur moi ce premier jour ? 

\- Non, répondit Harry sur un ton défensif. Je ne savais pas du tout que tu élevais des hiboux. Eeylops m’avait donné tes coordonnées après que j’aie renvoyé le dernier hibou. Je le jure. 

\- Mais tu en mènes une maintenant. 

\- Non, répondit Potter en secouant la tête pour insister sur sa négation. Je le jure. J’ai cru que tu pourrais m’aider et Roméo est un hibou génial. Je… 

Potter passa la main dans ses cheveux. 

\- Bien. Je te crois. _A mon cœur défendant._

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu penses des hiboux ? 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. C’est intéressant. Est-ce que je peux méditer là-dessus ? 

\- Ce serait super. 

Potter finit les derniers minuscules restes de crème anglaise qui étaient restés accrochés aux coins de son assiette. Draco n’aurait pas été surpris de voir ce grossier crétin lécher l’assiette. 

Potter paya l’addition et ils se séparèrent en bons termes, Potter demanda s’il pouvait contacter Draco dans le futur s’il avait encore des questions. Draco accepta avec réticence. Aussitôt que Draco arriva à la maison, il parcourut rapidement ses rayons de bibliothèques pour des ouvrages qui auraient pu contenir quelques indices concernant les hiboux du Ministère. 

  


~ooOOOoo~


	2. Partie 2

 

**Et un Hibou Nommé Roméo – Partie 2**

 

~ooOOOoo~

 

_30 octobre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Merci pour le dîner hier soir. Ta compagnie était étonnamment supportable. Roméo a semblé également apprécier de passer la nuit au hangar, mais ne t’inquiète pas, il a semblé impatient de revenir vers toi. As-tu vu La Gazette ce matin ? Désolé pour ça._

_Malfoy_

 

Par pure coïncidence, Harry était en train de lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lorsque Roméo arriva. Le sous-titre était assez inoffensif : _Harry Potter, dînant au Bar de L’Alchimiste avec Draco Malfoy_. Il y avait une photo honorable, et pour une raison obscure, Harry décida de la joindre au message suivant.

 

_30 octobre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Supportable. C’est un compliment élogieux venant de toi. Je veux que tu saches que j’ai sincèrement apprécié la leçon sur les hiboux de hier soir. Ça va m’être très utile. Ne t’inquiète pas pour les journaux. Ils m’harcèlent toujours, mes amis et moi. Je ne peux pas descendre Le Chemin de Traverse sans que quelqu’un ne prenne une photo. Il n’est pas nécessaire que tu m’envoies une réponse narquoise. Je peux très bien anticiper ce que tu pourrais avoir à dire sur ça._

_Merci encore,_

_HP_

  


_30 octobre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Je doute que tu aies les capacités cognitives pour anticiper ce que j’aurais à dire. Dans le cas où la situation t’aurait perturbé, un dîner sans se jeter de sortilèges l’un sur l’autre ne fait pas de nous des amis._

_Malfoy_

 

Harry en était arrivé à détester Halloween. C’était le seul jour de l’année où il s’autorisait à rester chez lui et à s’apitoyer sur son sort. Ron et Hermione avait tenté ces dernières années, de l’amener à se confier, mais ils finirent par abandonner et le laissaient maintenant à sa solitude. Il resterait chez lui, boirait directement à la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, et passerait en revue toutes ses photographies et le contenu de sa malle de Poudlard jusqu’à perdre connaissance. Cette année semblait si différente avec la présence de Roméo. Il refusait de quitter Harry et n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de renverser la bouteille d’Ogden’s Old Firewhisky.

\- Malfoy a dit que tu étais aussi un solitaire, dit Harry au hibou perché sur la table basse, en train d’inspecter toutes les possessions les plus précieuses de Harry. Nous pouvons être solitaires ensemble.

Harry rit à l’absurdité de cette déclaration et s'interrogea sur le fait d’être déjà aussi ivre à deux heures de l’après-midi.

Roméo vola jusqu’à l’épaule de Harry et mordilla sur ses cheveux pendant que Harry fixait du regard photo après photo de ses parents et de leurs amis décédés. Peu de temps après, Roméo s’envola de son épaule et revint avec la coupure de lui dînant avec Malfoy.

\- Tu veux aller chez Malfoy ? Je ne te blâme pas. Je suis plutôt pitoyable, dit Harry en prenant la photo et en l’examinant.

Roméo donna des coups de bec féroces au doigt de Harry.

\- Ouille ! Quoi alors ?

Roméo prit à la hâte la coupure, s’envola vers le sofa, et la plaça sur le siège.

\- Tu veux que je l’invite ici ? demanda Harry d’un air incrédule.

Roméo fit gonfler ses plumes et laissa échapper une série de légers trilles.

Apparemment, Harry avait assez bu pour que l’idée ne lui paraisse pas aussi mauvaise. Il pouvait aussi se changer les idées de ses souvenirs en apprenant plus au sujet du dressage des hiboux.

_31 octobre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Roméo a pensé que je devrais t’inviter pour un verre. En fait, je ne crois pas qu’il aime le fait que je boive seul, mais c’est Halloween et je bois toujours seul à Halloween. Envie d’un verre ? Tu pourrais m’en dire plus sur tes hiboux. J’ai besoin d’en apprendre plus. Tu aimes le Whisky-Pur-Feu ?_

_HP_  


_31 octobre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Dis-moi, à quel point es-tu saoul? Non, je ne veux pas boire un verre avec toi. Les taches de sang sur ce parchemin viennent des coups de bec que ton hibou psychotique a donnés à mes doigts. Il doit être même encore plus pathétiquement persistant que toi. Vous pouvez noyer vos chagrins ensemble._

_D. Malfoy  
_

Harry fronça les sourcils au message, mais réalisa que Malfoy avait raison. L’envoi de l’invitation était sans l’ombre d’un doute en grande partie dû à l’alcool. Ou à la folie. Ou aux deux. Harry se versa deux shots de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il en posa un pour Roméo, puis remua l’autre.

 

~ooOOOoo~

Après avoir dîné, Draco fit les cents pas dans son salon. Potter ! L’inviter comme s’ils étaient de vieux copains d’école ! Potter, le héros intrépide, était assis seul à la maison et se saouler jusqu’à sombrer dans l’oubli. Draco ne savait pas quoi en faire. C’était perturbant. Il y avait probablement une douzaine de fêtes auxquelles aller à Halloween, et Potter avait probablement été invité à chacun d’entre elles. Qui s’assoit seul à la maison et se saoule à Halloween ? _Oh._

Le numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd n’était pas si dur à trouver. En regardant fixement la façade du bâtiment, Draco marqua une pause pour se rappeler toutes ces discussions parmi les Mangemorts à propos de la recherche des quartiers de l’Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient dû être sous un sortilège de Fidelitas carmême sa mère, qui y avait été plusieurs fois lorsqu’elle avait été enfant, ne pouvait les trouver. Maintenant, après toutes ces années, il allait les voir. Harry Potter l’avait invité. La vie était vraiment imprévisible. Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis utilisa le heurtoir plusieurs fois. Après quelques minutes, il toqua encore.

Potter ouvrit enfin à la porte.

\- Oh, c’est toi, dit-il, manifestement surpris et encore plus manifestement bien engagé dans une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- J’ai décidé de m’assurer que tu n’avais pas tué Roméo avec de copieuses quantités d’alcool. Puis-je entrer ?

\- O-oui. Entre. Désolé. Je suis un peu…

\- Oui, tu l’es.

Draco accrocha sa cape et admira le sombre et déprimant décor de l’entrée vide. Pas étonnant que Potter était en train de boire.

\- D’une certaine manière, continua Draco, je ne crois pas que tu aies été à l’origine du décor.

\- Humm, non. J’ai hérité de cette maison par mon parrain, Sirius Black.

\- Oui, je sais. Mère disait toujours que Tante Walburga avait des goûts macabres, même pour une Black.

\- Voilà, par ici, dit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de mener Draco à l’étage dans un petit salon.

Draco devina qu’il s’agissait d’une chambre transformée. Il était simplement mais confortablement décoré et était probablement redécoré au goût du jour. Roméo vola à travers la pièce jusqu’à l’épaule de Draco et commença à mordiller ses cheveux.

\- Salut, toi. Je vois que Potter ne t’a pas empoisonné après tout.

\- Je l’ai laissé boire qu’un seul shot.

\- Tu ne l’as _pas_ laissé boire !

\- Il semble aller bien, dit Potter en rougissant.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis regarda autour de lui, attendant que Potter l’invite à s’asseoir. Lorsqu’aucune invitation ne vint, Draco secoua la tête et prit place à l’extrémité du sofa.

\- Oh, fit Potter en semblant troublé. Je t’en prie, fais comme chez toi. Je peux t’offrir un verre ?

Draco hocha la tête et poussa Roméo de son épaule jusque sur le dossier du sofa.

Potter fit venir à lui un verre de plus, versa un shot pour Draco, puis en versa un autre pour lui-même. Avec hésitation, il s’assit à la distance d’un bras de Draco.

\- C’est surréel, dit Potter.

\- Aussi surréel que l’autre nuit ?

\- Plus. Tu es dans ma maison. Santé.

\- Santé.

Ils trinquèrent et burent d’un trait le shot.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Et ne me sors pas que c’était pour Roméo.

\- Curiosité.

\- Ah.

\- Ça te paraît sensé ? s’enquit Draco.

\- Oui, parce que je suis aussi curieux. Un autre ?

\- Oui, même si tu voudrais peut-être aller moins vite.

\- Pffft.

Potter versa deux shots de plus.

Le deuxième descendit plus facilement. Draco voulait demander à Potter pourquoi il était seul à la maison à se saouler, mais se mordit la langue. La dernière chose qu’il voulait était que Potter devienne sentimental. Au lieu de ça, Draco parla de sa recherche récente.

\- J’ai fait des recherches sur ce qui arrive lorsque la propriété d’un hibou passe d’un sorcier à un autre.

\- Oh. Qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ?

\- J’ai découvert que c’est leur magie inhérente qui gouverne leurs décisions. Il y a un lien magique entre un sorcier et son hibou, et le hibou _sait_ tout simplement lorsqu’ils sont achetés ou offerts. Lorsque le sorcier meurt, le lien est brisé, et le hibou ira chercher le parent proche ou héritier légitime.

\- Elle est sacrément puissante, cette magie inhérente.

\- Indubitablement.

Potter fit une tentative maladroite à montrer de l’hospitalité :

\- J’ai dîné tout-à-l’heure, mais je dois avoir quelques biscuits apéritifs ou des chips quelque part.

\- Non, merci. J’ai aussi dîné tout-à-l’heure.

\- Un autre shot alors, dit Potter avec un sourire.

\- Combien en as-tu eu exactement ?

\- Sais pas, pas compté, mais c’est toujours la première bouteille, dit Potter en levant la bouteille, qui était légèrement moins qu’à moitié remplie. J’ai fait une pause et j’ai dîné.

\- Probablement un choix intelligent, dit Draco, en se mordant la lèvre pour s’empêcher de demander la raison pour laquelle Potter buvait seul chez lui.

Potter versa deux autres shots, et Roméo sautilla sur la table.

\- Oh non, tu ne feras pas ça, dit Draco, alors qu’il chassa Roméo de la table. Le hibou s’envola vers le perchoir au fond de la pièce.

Potter aboya un drôle de rire, puis descendit son troisième shot en cinq minutes.

\- Je pense que je vais un peu patienter avant de prendre le mien, dit Draco avec diplomatie.

\- Dis-moi comme tu es devenu un éleveur de hiboux. Ça fait depuis le jour où je t’ai vu dans le hangar, que je meurs d’envie de le savoir.

\- Vraiment, dit Draco d’une voix traînante. Meurs d’envie ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et quel genre d’informations personnelles es-tu prêt à offrir en échange ?

Draco ne se sentit pas le moins du monde coupable à négocier avec un Potter ivre. Pour une fois, il se trouvera du bon côté de la baguette.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir une quelconque histoire avec laquelle faire du troc. Il n’y a rien à mon propos qui n’ait pas été imprimé et publié en grande distribution.

\- Et à propos de ta rupture avec Ginevra Weasley ?

\- Je t’en prie, c’était dans tous les journaux, dit Potter en soufflant fort.

\- Ah, mais ce n’était pas la _vraie raison_ , n’est-ce pas ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Potter d’un air renfrogné.

\- Roméo.

\- Bien, grogna Potter. Toi en premier.

Draco s’inquiéta que Potter ne s’évanouisse avant que ce ne soit son tour, mais savait que Potter ne lui ferait jamais confiance s’il ne racontait pas son histoire en premier.

\- D’accord.

Potter s’affala dans les coussins du sofa, ramena ses jambes sous lui.

\- Bien installé ? le taquina Draco.

Potter hocha la tête et lui fit signe de continuer. Draco tendit le bras pour prendre son troisième shot et le descendit d’un trait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas parlé de lui d’une façon aussi intime et du courage liquide était certainement légitime.

\- L’été après notre Cinquième Année, commença Draco, avant d’épier Potter pour une quelconque réaction, j’ai eu un retour au foyer moins qu’attrayant. Mon père était à Azkaban, ma mère en plein dans une dépression nerveuse, et ma Tante Bellatrix était… eh bien, juste folle.

Potter afficha un léger sourire.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait aussi décidé que le parfait cadeau d’anniversaire pour les seize ans de n’importe quel gamin de Sang Pur, était de se faire graver la Marque des Ténèbres dans la chair. J’étais semblable à du bétail.

\- Est-ce que ça a fait mal ?

La question le surprit. Draco s’était attendu à ce que Potter pose des questions sur l’allégeance et le meurtre de Moldus. Il s’était attendu à ce que Potter fasse des traits d’esprit odieux, quelque chose dans le genre « à quoi tu t’attendais » ou « tu as eu ce que tu méritais ». La curiosité de Potter sur un détail aussi petit et intime était perturbante.

\- Oui, ça a fait aussi mal que si mon bras entier était en feu. J’aurais souhaité m’évanouir à cause de la douleur et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

Potter hocha la tête, et Draco soupçonna qu’il était lui aussi familier avec une telle douleur mortelle.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s’était pas encore installé, mais il était souvent au Manoir. Il m’avait dit clairement que mon père était un raté et que le seul espoir de survie de ma famille était la rédemption du nom Malfoy à ses yeux.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ce n’était pas des vacances d’été très plaisantes.

Roméo s’envola soudainement de son perchoir et atterrit sur les genoux de Draco. Draco caressa ses plumes et prit du réconfort dans la douceur contre ses mains et dans la présence chaleureuse de Roméo contre son corps.

\- Je suis resté à l’écart de la maison principale autant que possible lorsque nous avions des _visiteurs_. J’allais voler au-dessus du bosquet ou je passais mon temps à marcher dans la propriété, n’importe quoi pour rester à l’écart. J’allais souvent à notre petite volière pour rendre visite à mon hibou Grand-Duc, Hazel. Je n’avais pas de lettres à envoyer. Je ne pouvais imaginer ce que j’écrirais à qui que ce fut. Je m’asseyais simplement avec lui, c’était très semblable à ça, continua Draco en faisant un geste vers Roméo, toujours assis sur ses genoux. Bref, continuons l’histoire. Un jour, j’ai remarqué qu’Hazel et qu’un des Grands-Ducs de la maison, Chelsea, avaient fait leur nid sur un tas de paille dans un coin. J’ai découvert qu’elle avait pondu deux œufs. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était une distraction qui tombait à point nommé. Je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque de mon père et j’y ai trouvé un livre qui contenait des informations sur les hiboux magiques. Ce n’était pas particulièrement détaillé, alors je suis allé chez Fleury et Bott et ai pris quelques livres, dont l’Encyclopédie Merryall sur les Elevages de Hiboux. Si tu es vraiment intéressé pour apprendre, tu devrais commencer par là.

Potter hocha la tête. Il paraissait être en train d’écouter attentivement.

\- Lorsque les œufs eurent éclos, je commençai le régime intensif de manipulation, continua Draco en caressant Roméo d’un air distrait tout en décrivant sa manipulation de jeunes hiboux. Tu dois les manipuler plusieurs fois chaque jour. Caresser leur tête, leur bec, et même leurs pattes. Tu dois les tenir tendrement dans tes mains afin qu’ils puissent s’habituer aux humains, et aussi absorber ta magie et s’y habituer également. Je réduisais des insectes en poudre pour les nourrir à la main au moins deux fois par jour. Je laissais leurs parents les nourrir le reste du temps. J’ai placé des marqueurs avec les armoiries de la famille Malfoy sur leurs pattes pour montrer le lieu où ils ont éclos. Mes premiers hiboux.

Il avait été si fier de lui à ce moment-là.

\- Quels noms leur as-tu donné ? demanda Potter.

Draco avait été si engagé dans sa description du processus d’acclimatation initial de magie qu’il avait momentanément oublié où il se trouvait.

\- Aries et Leo.

Le regard vitreux, Potter sourit.

\- Pardon d’avoir interrompu. Continue.

\- Lorsqu’ils devinrent des oisillons, j’ai commencé à les entraîner à voler. Hazel et Chelsea se sont adaptés plutôt rapidement à ma méthode d’entraînement. J’envoyais de petites missives à Pansy ou des commandes par correspondance aux boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Ça me libérait de mes problèmes et c’est devenu mon seul refuge. A la fin de l’été, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m’avait donné une mission… enfin, tu connais le reste.

Draco se laissa envahir par les remords. C’était exactement pour cela qu’il détestait parler de sa première expérience d’élevage de hiboux. C’était inséparablement lié à ce premier été sous la coupe diabolique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Après la guerre, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J’étais un peu perdu, avoua Draco.

\- Je sais ce que c’est.

\- Je suis certain que tu le sais. Leo et Aries avaient bien grandi, alors je suis allé chez Eeylops pour acheter deux femelles pour eux. Ça avait débuté comme un hobby, mais après j’ai eu envie d’essayer d’autres espèces, et quelques temps après, j’ai construit le hangar. C’est devenu un élevage peu après ça. Eeylops disait qu’il y avait un manque d’éleveurs de hiboux, et il m’a encouragé.

\- Quand est-ce que Roméo t’a trouvé ?

\- Ahh, Roméo. Il y a à peu près trois ans, il est juste entré en volant dans le hangar. Au début, j’ai cru qu’il m’apportait du courrier. Le hangar est enchanté, seuls les hiboux magiques peuvent le voir. Je lui ai offert un Miamhibou et ai essayé de deviner d’où il pouvait bien venir. Après quelques semaines, j’ai abandonné et il a emménagé.

\- Et tu as essayé de le faire se reproduire, ajouta Potter avec un grand sourire.

\- Essayé est le mot clé. J’ai revendu sa Juliette rejetée. Oui, je soupçonne qu’il soit plus gay qu’un Lutin Rose.

Potter grogna.

\- Roméo et moi avons ça en commun, dit Malfoy, en caressant les plumes sur le dos de Roméo. Nous nous comprenons l’un l’autre.

\- Ce n’est pas facile.

\- Et tu saurais ça comment ? demanda Malfoy.

\- Tu as déjà deviné. L’autre nuit, tu m’as demandé.

\- Ta rupture avec la benjamine Weasley ?

\- A l’amiable, répondit Potter. - Allez. Nous avions un marché.

Potter versa deux autres shots et en passa un à Draco. Roméo lança un fort hululement de joie. Ils se moquèrent tous deux de lui, et Potter se rapprocha légèrement de Draco.

En signe de défi, Potter leva le verre jusqu’à ses lèvres et Draco l’accepta en levant le sien. Lorsque les verres vides furent de nouveau sur la table, Potter commença à parler.

\- C’était à l’amiable. Nous sommes toujours amis. Les Weasleys sont toujours ma famille, tout comme le sont ta tante, Andromeda et ton cousin Teddy Lupin. Il est mon filleul. Tu le savais ?

Potter était saoul et en train de divaguer.

\- Oui, mère l’a mentionné. Qu’est-ce que cela a à voir avec toi et –

\- J’y arrive, répondit Potter, respirant plus régulièrement. La chose la plus importante pour moi est la famille. Je n’ai jamais eu de famille pour laquelle me battre. Maintenant, j’en ai une. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Je ne peux pas gâcher ça.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Je crois que Ginny l’a compris avant moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait pour la mériter.

\- Tu as sauvé le monde entier. Cela fait généralement l’affaire pour la plupart des gens.

Potter rit bien trop fort pour une conversation intime entre deux personnes dans une pièce aussi petite.

\- C’est bizarre d’entendre ça de toi.

\- Eh bien, je suis un drôle d’oiseau, qu’est-ce que je peux te dire.

Roméo hulula d’un air indigné, et sautilla des genoux de Draco à l’épaule de Potter.

\- Je ne voulais pas t’offenser, s’écria Draco.

Roméo hulula encore une fois et vola jusqu’à son perchoir.

\- Ma famille et mes amis savent tous, mais j’ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais pour laisser tout ça hors des journaux. Je suis obligé de sortir de façon furtive, d’utiliser des Glamours, ou bien d’aller uniquement dans des boîtes Moldues. Je ne peux pas me mettre en couple. Je ne peux rien avoir.

Potter sortit ces deux dernières phrases avec une voix pâteuse.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Mais je veux t’entendre le dire.

\- Ce n’est pas un jeu, Malfoy.

\- Alors je suis supposé croire que l’Auror le plus populaire et le plus puissant du monde Sorcier, Sauveur de l’Univers, est entré d’un pas désinvolte dans mon hangar, à la recherche d’un hibou. Je suis supposé croire que tu n’enquêtes pas sur ma famille, ni sur moi. Je suis supposé croire que tu aimes les hommes alors que je ne t’ai jamais vu dans aucun lieu pour sorciers homosexuels. Je suis supposé croire que nous sommes là, en train d’avoir un tête-à-tête innocent à propos de la vie et du fait d’être gay. Je suis supposé croire tout ça ?

\- Tu crois encore que je t’espionne, dit Potter en ayant l’audace de rire. Crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n’es même pas sur la liste du Ministère des personnes les moins recherchées. Tu crois que je t’aurais invité chez moi… s’interrompit Potter, en le fixant, étant manifestement à court de mots.

\- Eh bien, oui. Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Potter, et la dernière chose que je ne serais jamais, est un imbécile, fou de toi.

\- Tu es incroyable. Tu crois que je suis sous couverture ? Que j’invente tout ça ?

Draco hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi croire. Toutes ces interactions avec Potter avaient été si étranges, si hors du commun. Rien ne tenait la route, et surtout pas Potter.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu fais ?

Quelque chose brûla dans les yeux de Potter. Il se pencha en avant et envahit l’espace personnel de Draco. Potter le prit au collet, le rapprocha brutalement de lui, puis l’embrassa. Le baiser était bâclé et enivré, mais croyant que Potter ne s’en rappellerait pas, Draco y répondit. Cela aurait dû se finir rapidement, avec Potter reculant et disant une chose plébéienne telle que, « Voilà. » Au lieu de cela, au grand étonnement de Draco, le baiser devint passionné.

Malgré son état bien alcoolique, Potter réussit à mettre quelques efforts considérables dans le baiser. Une main sillonna le tour de taille de Draco et l’autre dériva vers les cheveux derrière l’oreille de Draco. Le baiser évolua en quelque chose remplie d’envie et de désir. Plus le baiser devenait ardent, plus Draco devenait furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que le meilleur baiser de sa vie devait être de Potter ? Potter ivre ! Ce baiser n’était pas comme sa maladresse avec Pansy lorsqu’il avait essayé de prouver ses compétences en matière de baisers. Ce n’était pas comme les tripotages maladroits qu’il avait expérimenté dans le noir avec de jeunes sorciers, si désespéré de jouir qu’il se résolvait à sucer le visage d’un total étranger. Potter, qu’il soit maudit, était plus intense, même en démontrant ivre, qu’il préférait les hommes. La bouche de Potter était chaude et souple contre la sienne et avait le goût de whisky. Il y avait la bonne quantité de langue, la parfaite quantité de dents, et il y avait de la force sans le sentiment d’être forcé. Draco était certain que c’était le genre de baiser qui mit Alexandre le Grand à genoux. Lorsqu’il ne pût le supporter plus longtemps, il repoussa Potter fermement. Potter tomba maladroitement en arrière contre les coussins du canapé. Draco se prépara à entendre des accusations furieuses et confuses ; mais, Celui-qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Rouler-des-Patins ne faisait que le fixer avec un large sourire idiot et carnassier et eut ensuite l’audace de fermer les yeux et de s’assoupir.

Draco était hors de lui. Il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et transplana chez lui.

 

~ooOOOoo~

 

_1er novembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Je voulais te remercier pour avoir changé d’avis et être venu chez moi la nuit dernière. Et aussi, Roméo semblait un peu de mauvaise humeur aujourd’hui, alors j’ai pensé qu’un peu d’air frais ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Je serai prudent à ne plus lui donner de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Je me sens un peu honteux cet après-midi. J’espère que je n’ai rien dit ni rien fait de trop horrible. Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, mais je me souviens de ta compagnie, et j’apprécie ça._

_HP_

  


_1er novembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_~~C’était la nuit la plus étrange de ma vie.~~ Aucun problème. Je suis toujours en train de faire des recherches pour ton problème de hiboux. _

_DM_

 

 

~ooOOOoo~

 

Après la guerre, Kingsley Shacklebolt était devenu un personnage important dans le monde sorcier, de même que dans la vie de Harry. Cet homme était fort, confiant et avait un air d’incorruptibilité. Alors que les gens faisaient le deuil de leurs pertes, réorganisaient le Ministère et le Magenmagot, et commençaient la sinistre tâche de la reconstruction de Poudlard, Kingsley était un roc de soutien et était qualifié pour commander. Harry s’était joint à l’effort de reconstruction, tout comme le Département des Aurors, avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Durant ces longues journées de réparation à Poudlard, les gens s’étaient tournés vers lui pour des instructions et une supervision. Harry, à son tour, s’était tourné vers Kingsley pour des conseils et du courage. Avec le temps, l’homme devint le mentor de Harry, et ils tissèrent des liens forts.

Au début, Harry s’imaginait que Kingsley agirait comme le Ministre de la Magie aussi longtemps que l’effort de récupération et de reconstruction prenaient, mais quatre ans plus tard, il était toujours le sorcier que tout le monde voulait aux commandes. Kingsley demeura également un ami très proche et un confident. Harry s’était même senti assez à l’aise pour discuter des véritables raisons pour sa rupture avec Ginny. Non, ils ne discutaient pas de la vie sexuelle de Harry ou l’absence de celle-ci, mais Kingsley faisait partie du cercle restreint de parents et amis qui étaient au courant de sa préférence sexuelle.

Malgré l’agenda chargé du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley consacrait toujours un peu de temps à Harry, même si ce n’était que quelques minutes pour s’asseoir dans le bureau de Harry et parler autour d’une tasse de thé.

Kingsley s’assit dans le coin le plus éloigné, buvant à petites gorgées son thé pendant qu’Harry lui parlait de sa dernière affaire et écoutait ses conseils précieux. L’homme avait de très bons instincts et Harry respectait son opinion.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Potter ! cria Malfoy, alors qu’il fit irruption dans la pièce et lança un bout de parchemin sur le bureau de Harry.

\- Malfoy ? Qu’est-ce que - ?

\- Qu’on se soit roulé des pelles alors qu’on était ivres ne fait pas de nous des amis ! Ça fait rien du tout de nous ! hurla Malfoy en agitant et pointant son doigt sur Harry.

\- Malfoy.

Harry faisait désespérément des gestes vers le coin le plus éloigné du bureau où Kingsley était assis, semblant bien trop amusé pour que Harry se sente à l’aise.

Seul Malfoy était trop furieux pour réagir et continuait sa tirade.

\- Tu n’as aucun droit d’intervenir dans mes affaires. Je n’ai besoin ni de ta pitié, ni de ta charité. Alors tu peux aller te faire voir, envoyer balader ton contrat avec le Ministère et envoyer –

\- DRACO !

Malfoy tourna enfin sa tête vers l’endroit que Harry indiquait et rougit violemment lorsque Kingsley lui adressa un signe amical de la main et un sourire encore plus amical.

\- Monsieur Malfoy.

\- Monsieur le Ministre. Je m’excuse pour mon emportement, dit Malfoy avec une expression maîtrisée et se tourna vers Harry, en disant : Potter, tu devrais apprendre à faire des signaux de la main.

\- Oui, répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant l’incroyable talent de Malfoy à cacher sa mortification. J’apprendrai.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous garantis que c’est _vous_ qui rendrez service au Ministère. Nous étions dans le besoin de quelques hiboux fraîchement entraînés et aucun de nos fournisseurs n’en avait de disponible. Harry a simplement transmis l’information sur votre élevage au Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

La bouche de Malfoy s’entrouvrit légèrement, et Harry profita assez de la vue de Malfoy à court de mots.

\- Alors, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Kingsley, d’une voix aussi douce que la soie, signerez-vous le contrat ? Le Ministère vous sera redevable.

Avec professionnalisme, Malfoy ramassa une plume sur le bureau de Harry et déroula le parchemin. Il signa son nom et le data du 6 novembre 2002 d’un mouvement extravagant.

\- Je ne suis qu’heureux de pouvoir faire mon devoir pour le Ministère.

Kingsley se leva avec sa grâce majestueuse caractéristique et récupéra le contrat signé. Il tendit sa large main à Malfoy. Harry admirait vraiment cet homme.

Pendant un bref moment, Malfoy sembla surpris alors qu’il lui serra la main.

\- Merci, Monsieur Malfoy. Nous attendons avec impatience vos hiboux dès qu’ils seront prêts. Je chargerai mon assistant de vous envoyer une copie du contrat signé et les coordonnées de notre Chef Gardien de Hiboux.

\- J’ai hâte de travailler avec lui.

Kingsley partit, le sourire aux lèvres, et faisant à chacun un signe de la tête. Le moment où la porte claqua, Malfoy s’écroula dans une chaise.

\- Pas un mot, Potter.

Harry sourit et se rassit dans sa chaise, se sentant assez satisfait.

\- Ton langage peut être assez vulgaire lorsque tu es énervé. SI je ne savais pas mieux, je questionnerais ton éducation.

\- J’ai dit, pas un mot.

Etouffant un petit rire, Harry se mordit les lèvres pour montrer qu’il resterait silencieux.

\- Je te déteste, dit Malfoy, d’une voix dénuée d’émotion.

\- Comment vont tes oisillons ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils vont bien. Ils ont déjà effectué plusieurs trajets jusqu’au Manoir.

\- Quand seront-ils prêts pour Londres ?

\- Pas avant quelques semaines.

\- Tu pourrais me les envoyer ici au Ministère avec des messages.

\- Je te ferai savoir, dit Malfoy en hochant la tête.

\- Je n’essayais vraiment pas de te rendre service.

\- Oui, oui, tu m’as parlé de tes soucis avec les hiboux.

\- Tu ne me détestes pas, déclara Harry avec un large sourire satisfait.

Malfoy se leva lentement de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Evidemment que je te déteste.

Harry attendit que la porte se ferme derrière Malfoy pour éclater de rire. Bien que quelque chose que Malfoy avait dit, s’attarda dans son esprit. Avait-il vraiment embrassé Malfoy, l’autre nuit ? Le souvenir embrumé d’un corps solide pressé contre le sien et d’un torride baiser refit soudain surface.

\- Eh, merde.

 

~ooOOOoo~

 

Le jour suivant, Harry déjeuna avec Hermione et Ron au Chaudron Baveur. Malgré le fait que Ron était aussi un Auror, qu’Hermione travaillait au Soutien de Recherche et de Magie du Département de la Justice Magique, et que tous deux se soient mariés dans les années qui suivirent la guerre, c’était de plus en plus difficile de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble et autant qu’ils le souhaitaient. Une fois, il y eut une période de six mois pendant lesquels leurs emplois du temps et leurs voyages étaient tels que Harry les voyait à peine, et il trouva que ça affectait énormément son humeur. Ils étaient des constantes dans sa vie et il en avait besoin que ça reste ainsi. Il était ancré grâce à eux. C’était, évidemment, l’idée d’Hermione de déjeuner ensemble tous les jeudis. Peu importait ce qui se passait ou même s’ils avaient déjà passé plein de temps ensemble, à moins qu’ils ne soient en voyage trop loin (ou sous couverture), ils mettaient un point d’honneur à déjeuner ensemble.

Harry parla de Draco Malfoy pour la première fois depuis qu’il leur avait parlé de sa première rencontre avec Malfoy au hangar et qu’il avait ramené Roméo chez lui. Hermione posa sans s’arrêter des questions à propos des hiboux du Ministère et des hiboux de Malfoy. Elle avait travaillé sur cette affaire pendant cinq mois sans le moindre indice. Ron demanda pourquoi Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu’il correspondait avec Malfoy et s’il savait ce à quoi Malfoy jouait.

Ron dut partir tôt à cause d’une réunion, ce qui laissa à un Harry reconnaissant, quelques temps, seul avec Hermione. Harry lança un _Assurdiato_ , ce à quoi son amie sceptique leva un sourcil.

\- Je dois te demander quelque chose, di Harry doucement.

\- Evidemment.

\- Malfoy… Tu savais qu’il était… ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu’il est de _mon_ bord ?

\- Quoi ? dit-elle, semblant surprise puis soudainement son expression s’éclaircit. Oh. Non, non, je ne savais pas. Il l’est ?

\- Oui, répondit honteusement Harry.

\- Tu l’aimes, s’exclama Hermione en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Non. Vraiment, non, je ne l’aime pas. Pas comme ça enfin.

\- Hmmm, fit Hermione en plissant son nez.

\- Ok, peut-être un peu. Il est venu à Halloween lorsque j’étais bourré. Je veux dire, _vraiment_ bourré.

\- Tu ne laisses jamais personne venir à Halloween, ni même moi ou Ron.

\- Je sais. Bref, je pense que je l’ai embrassé.

\- Pense ?

\- Peut-être. Oui. C’est assez flou, mais je suis presque sûr de l’avoir fait.

\- Oh mon Dieu. Tu l’aimes. Je vais devoir cacher la baguette de Ron.

\- Ron n’a pas besoin de savoir. Rien ne va se passer. C’est probablement parce que ça fait tellement longtemps. J’ai besoin de m’envoyer en l’air.

\- Oh, Harry, dit Hermione, faisant un son entre un rire et un soupir.

\- Mais en étant moi. Je suis fatigué des Glamours. Je pense que c’est pour ça.

\- Pour ça quoi ?

\- Pour ça que j’ai envisagé l’idée la plus ridicule.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Malfoy et moi.

\- Tu as raison, c’est ridicule, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne devrais pas ressentir ce que tu ressens. Tu as dit qu’il avait changé.

\- Pas tellement. Il ne semblait pas si heureux à propos de ce baiser.

\- D’accord, dit-elle, ne paraissant pas convaincue.

\- J’ai juste besoin de m’envoyer en l’air.

\- Tu l’as déjà dit.

\- Désolé.

\- Ecoute, Harry, on en a déjà discuté auparavant. Arrête de te cacher. Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie de cette façon.

\- Je sais. Tu as raison.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne suis jamais mes conseils ?

\- Ça va être dur.

\- Mais ensuite ce sera fini et fait.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as raison, répéta Harry en se penchant et l’embrassant sur la joue. Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- T’imaginer sans moi me donne des frissons, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

 

~ooOOOoo~


	3. Partie 3

**Et un Hibou Nommé Roméo – Partie 3**

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


_19 novembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Voici Hécate. C’est son premier vol en solitaire jusqu’à Londres. Renvoie-la immédiatement s’il-te-plaît._

_DM_

  
  


_19 novembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Elle a très bien volé jusqu’au Ministère. Comment vas-tu ? J’ai voulu te contacter, mais j’ai pensé que tu étais peut-être encore en colère contre moi. Comment tout se passe avec tes hiboux en entraînement de vol ? Ça doit bien se passer puisque tu m’en as envoyé un. N’hésite pas à en envoyer autant que tu veux, que ce soit ici ou au Square Grimmaurd._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_HP_

  
  


_22 Novembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Je vais bien. Voici Banquo, un autre hibou qui, je l’espère, sera bientôt prêt pour le Ministère. Renvoie-le immédiatement._

_DM_

  
  


_22 novembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Quoi, pas de bavardage ? Allez, je croyais qu’on avait passé tout ça. Et puis, pourquoi tous ces noms Shakespeariens ?_

_HP_

  
  


_27 novembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_Voici Perseus. C’est son deuxième trajet en solitaire jusqu’à Londres. Renvoie-le._

_As-tu entendu mon soupir alors que je lisais ta question grotesque ? Je pense qu’ils l’ont entendu au Pré-au-Lard. Shakespeare était un sorcier, espèce d’abruti. Malgré le fait qu’il ait été un Sang-Mêlé, il était un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque, et pourtant il écrivait ses pièces à la fois pour les Moldus et les Sorciers. Macbeth a provoqué beaucoup de polémique. Le Magenmagot a tenu un procès pour déterminer si Shakespeare avait ou non violé le Code du Secret. Il fut, évidemment, prouvé innocent, mais beaucoup de sorciers n’appréciait pas son interaction avec le peuple Moldu. J’imagine que tu dois adorer cette histoire. Rends-nous service à tous deux et fais des recherches sur ton héritage._

_Je n’ai rien trouvé concernant un moyen d’interférer avec les messages par hiboux. Je sais que tu as dit avoir éliminé les autres possibilités, mais je suis enclin à penser que ce ne sont pas les hiboux._

_DM_

  
  


_27 novembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_J’apprécie que tu te penches sur la question pour moi. Un nombre de personnes compétentes ici sont perdues également. Préviens-moi si tu trouves quoi que ce soit qui puisse être utile. Comment vas-tu sinon ? Comment vont tous tes hiboux ?_

_HP_

_P.S. Merci pour la leçon d’histoire. Oui, j’ai adoré cette histoire. Tu as tapé dans le mille._

  
  


_17 décembre 2002_

_Potter,_

_J’ai fait la première livraison de nouveaux hiboux au Ministère la semaine dernière. Voici Pilgrim. Il est un des trois qui seront prêts juste avant les vacances. Tout va bien, mais il fait terriblement froid ici. J’ai dû fortifier le hangar avec des Sorts de Réchauffage pour l’hiver. Comment va Roméo ? Je n’ai toujours pas trouvé d’information utile sur l’interception de hiboux. Est-ce encore un problème d’actualité pour toi ?_

_DM_

  
  


_17 décembre 2002_

_Malfoy,_

_Salut. Ça faisait longtemps. Je pensais que peut-être tu en avais eu assez de moi. Roméo va bien. Il me tient compagnie. L’affaire de l’été dernier reste en suspens, mais nous avons une nouvelle ouverture. J’espère que ça se résoudra bientôt. Nous n’avons pas eu de problèmes récemment, mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu qu’il n’y ait aucune sorte de brèche. Nous sommes particulièrement prudents sur cette affaire – pas de message contenant un quelconque détail par hiboux. Que fais-tu pendant les vacances ? Je passerai Noël chez les Weasleys mais je vais passer la Saint-Etienne avec Andromeda et Teddy. Lorsque je leur ai rendu visite la semaine dernière, elle a mentionné qu’elle vous avait récemment vu ta mère et toi. Je pense que c’est super. Il lui reste si peu de sa famille. Je sais qu’elles se sont réconciliées quelques années auparavant, mais ça fait plaisir d’entendre que ta mère fait partie de sa vie. Peut-être que je te verrai là-bas. Sinon, passe un joyeux Noël et Nouvel An._

_Reste en contact,_

_HP_

  
  


_27 décembre 2002_

_Draco,_

_C’était sympa de vous voir, ta mère et toi hier. Je dois admettre que le fait que ton père soit resté à la maison a fait passer la journée plus facilement. Teddy a vraiment apprécié de passer la journée avec toi. Il grandit si vite. On dirait bien qu’il aime avoir de la visite. Ça me fait penser que Roméo apprécierait passer du temps au hangar. Tu peux le renvoyer demain._

_HP_

  
  


_28 décembre 2002_

_Cher Harry,_

_Roméo a apprécié son séjour. Les autres hiboux semblaient aussi heureux d’être en sa compagnie. Pour une raison obscure, je ressens l’envie irrépressible de te dire que tu es un parrain parfait. Teddy est chanceux de t’avoir. Lorsque ma mère s’est réconciliée avec Tante Andromeda, je n’ai pas compris ses motivations au début. Au fil des quelques dernières années, j’ai de plus en plus apprécié le fait d’avoir eu l’opportunité d’apprendre à connaître Andromeda et Teddy. Peut-être qu’un de ces jours, j’expliquerai l’ironie amère de cette déclaration, mais pour l’instant, sache que je suis sincère. J’espère que tu passeras un joyeux Nouvel An._

_Mes amitiés,_

_Draco_

  
  


**La Gazette du Sorcier 1er Janvier 2003**

  


**Les Potins de Gilda**

Auror Harry Potter (à droite) vu quittant Bailey’s Wick, seul lieu public pour sorciers homosexuels, avec un client inconnu (à gauche). Une source anonyme confirme qu’il a rencontré Auror Potter six mois avant la scène de la nuit dernière, pour des rapports réservés aux adultes. Ce comportement est-il le résultat des horreurs insoutenables que notre héros a eu à endurer pendant la guerre ? La suite page 3.  
  


Harry se renfrogna en regardant la photo de son compagnon et de lui alors qu’ils essayaient de cacher leur visage avec leurs capes. Bon, il n’avait pas tellement été un compagnon. Il avait transplané à peu près cinq secondes après que les flashes aient commencé à se déclencher. 

Roulant le papier en boule, Harry le jeta dans la cheminée. Les hiboux commencèrent à arriver peu après. Il reçut de tout, des demandes en mariage indécentes, des lettres de soutien de ses amis et même des Beuglantes. Heureusement, Hermione et Ron passèrent et firent le guet près de la fenêtre afin qu’Harry puisse se glisser sous les couvertures et faire une pause dont il avait désespérément besoin. 

Hermione vint dans sa chambre avec une tasse de thé dans une main, une lettre dans l’autre. 

\- Salut, Marmotte, dit-elle d’un ton maternel. 

\- Salut, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux et s’asseyant dans le lit. Quelle heure est-il ? 

\- Seize heures. Tiens, dit-elle en lui passant le thé. 

\- Merci. 

Elle s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui et lui tendant la petite enveloppe. 

\- J’ai pensé que tu aimerais voir celle-ci. 

Après avoir lu la courte missive, Harry conserva la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. 

\- Tu l’as lue ? demanda-t-il à Hermione. 

Elle hocha la tête avec hésitation. 

\- Nous avons tout passé au crible. Brûlé plus de la moitié. Nous conservons le reste pour quand tu seras prêt. 

\- Merci. 

\- Tout ira mieux, Harry. Tu verras, dit-elle en lui tapotant sur le genou avant de le laisser seul avec ses pensées. 

Harry sortit la lettre et la lut une fois de plus.  


_1er janvier 2003_

_Harry,_

_Ne les laisse pas gagner. Garde la tête haute._

_Draco_

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Il y avait une légère couche de neige sur le sol et de givre autour des bords des vitres du hangar. L’hiver battait son plein, et Draco redoutait le froid. La baisse de température exacerbait son sentiment de solitude chronique. Au moins, il avait la compagnie de ses hiboux. Dans son for intérieur, il savait qu’il ne devait pas se plaindre. C’était la vie qu’il avait choisie. 

Il inspecta tous les nids artificiels et vérifia la température du hangar pour s’assurer que le climat était adéquatement contrôlé. Il aimait le fait que ses hiboux soient confortablement installés, particulièrement depuis que ses Harfangs des Neiges semblaient être sur le point de commencer une nouvelle couvée. Le mâle se pavanait sur le sol avec ses ailes écartées et ses plumes gonflées. La femelle était assise sur une branche au-dessus de lui, faisant de son mieux pour paraître désintéressée, mais Draco pouvait dire qu’ils n’allaient pas tarder à se mettre au travail. Il se permit de jouer au voyeur et regarda le rituel d’accouplement pendant un moment avant de se remettre à son travail de la matinée. Il était en train d’ajuster les sorts d’imperméabilisation sur les fenêtres lorsque le carillon de la porte de la volière le surprit. 

Une rafale de vent verglaçante souffla à l’intérieur, accompagnée d’Harry Potter. 

\- Tu as amené le froid avec toi, Potter, s’écria Draco. 

\- Je sais. C’est le pire des hivers en des années, dit Potter alors qu’il enlevait son bonnet de ski Moldu ; ses cheveux étaient un désastre absolu. Comment vas-tu ? 

\- Bien. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène au Wiltshire ? demanda Draco, essayant de ne pas rire à la vue des cheveux de Potter qui ressemblaient à ceux d’un clown. 

\- Un service, en fait. 

\- Encore un ? fit Draco en conjurant deux tasses avant de servir le thé d’une thermos qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Thé ? 

\- Oui, s’il-te-plaît. Je ne savais pas qu’on comptait les points. 

\- Voilà ton thé, dit Draco en lui tendant une tasse fumante. Je suis heureux de faire ce que je peux pour le Ministère. 

\- Ce n’est pas pour le Ministère. C’est personnel, Draco. 

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Draco en entendant Potter utiliser son prénom. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il. 

\- D’ailleurs, j’ai reçu ton message, la semaine dernière. Ça m’a beaucoup touché, dit Potter d’un ton embarrassé. 

Draco n’était pas entièrement sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé ce message, mais la reconnaissance de Potter était la bienvenue. 

\- Les choses se sont-elles calmées ? 

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça me va. De plus, je serai à l’étranger pour quelques semaines. 

\- Fuirais-tu ? 

\- Affaire d’Auror. Ça tombe bien. Ce qui m’amène au service que je voudrais te demander. J’espérais que tu pourrais t’occuper de Roméo pendant que je serai parti. Je pourrais le donner à Ron et Hermione mais j’ai pensé qu’il préférerait être au hangar avec ses vieux amis. 

\- Envoie-le. Ça ne me dérange pas. 

\- Merci. Une chose de moins sur laquelle se faire du souci, dit Potter en prenant une gorgée prudente de son thé. C’est fantastique. Asiatique ? 

\- Bien deviné. Oolong. 

\- J’aime bien, dit Harry avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Quoi de neuf avec tes hiboux ? 

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que j’aurai dans quelques mois une nouvelle couvée de Bubo scandiacus, répondit Draco en faisant un geste vers la branche qui se trouvait à côté d’eux où les deux hiboux se tenaient maintenant blottis l’un contre l’autre. 

\- Bubo quoi ? 

\- Tu en as eu un une fois, Potter. 

Potter se renfrogna lentement. 

_Merde._ Draco tressaillit. 

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être insensible. 

\- Je sais, dit Potter en fixant les hiboux. Chaque fois que je vois un autre Harfang, ça me fait penser à elle. Elle a pris une malédiction pour moi. Je ne savais pas du tout… 

\- Les hiboux sont extrêmement loyaux à ceux à qui ils appartiennent. Ils sont aussi des créatures exceptionnellement nobles. 

\- Alors, comment peux-tu dire qu’ils ne se blottissent pas l’un contre l’autre à cause du froid ? demanda Potter après avoir hoché la tête. 

\- Tu as manqué la danse enthousiaste du mâle qui s’est déroulée plus tôt, et maintenant… 

Draco fit un geste vers les hiboux avec un sourire tendre. Le mâle était en train de nettoyer gentiment les plumes du cou de la femelle, pendant que la femelle nettoyait les siennes. 

\- Quoi ? demanda Potter. 

\- Pour citer un de mes textes préférés sur les hiboux, « Un lissage de plumes mutuel conduit souvent à copuler. » 

Potter rougit et lui rendit la tasse. 

\- Je pense que je vais y aller. J’ai beaucoup à faire avant de partir. Je t’enverrai Roméo demain. Ça va ? 

\- C’est parfait. Je prendrai bien soin de lui. 

\- Merci. Prends soin de toi aussi. 

\- Je devrais te dire la même chose, dit Draco, tenté de s’arrêter avec cette phrase, mais ajouta : Tu réalises que tes problèmes seront toujours là quand tu reviendras. 

\- Je te verrai dans quelques semaines, répondit Potter en haussant les épaules avec un sourire pensif. 

\- Bonne chance. 

Potter fit volte-face et fut parti. Draco finit sa dernière gorgée de thé et se demanda si Harry Potter sortirait un jour de sa vie. C’était peu probable.  


~ooOOOoo~

  


_9 janvier 2003_

_Draco,_

_Je sais que tu prendras bien soin de Roméo. Je ne suis pas sûr de la direction que va prendre cette affaire, mais je serai injoignable pour au moins trois semaines. Je passerai au hangar quand je reviendrai. Merci._

_HP_

**La Gazette des Sorciers 22 janvier 2003**

  


**Les Potins de Gilda**

Où est Harry Potter ? Les amis du célèbre Auror ont la bouche cousue concernant le lieu où il se trouve depuis les dernières nouvelles du Nouvel An. Une source anonyme s’est présentée pour dire qu’Auror Harry Potter a quitté le continent avec son dernier amant en date. Monsieur Potter n'a pas pu être joint pour des commentaires. 

**La Gazette des Sorciers 17 février 2003**

  


**Les Potins de Gilda**

Le monde sorcier est toujours à la recherche d’Harry Potter. Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n’a pas été vu depuis le tollé public à propos de son comportement social douteux. Une source du Ministère a informé La Gazette des Sorciers qu’Harry Potter ne se cache pas du public mais a été à l’étranger sur une affaire très importante. La liaison avec le public du Département de la Justice Magique dit qu’elle ne commentera ni sur la localisation d’un de leurs Aurors, ni sur le statut d’affaires en cours. 

**La Gazette des Sorciers 1er mars 2003**

  


**AUROR HARRY POTTER A STE MANGOUSTE**

Auror Harry Potter a refait surface aux Urgences de Ste Mangouste après une disparition mystérieuse de deux mois. Auror Potter était à Madrid, à la recherche de Rabastan Lestrange, fugitif recherché par la justice. Une équipe d’Aurors ont pris d’assaut la localisation de Lestrange et après une courte bataille, les Mangemorts se sont échappés. Le Département de la Justice Magique a assigné chaque Auror disponible sur l’affaire et garantit la capture immédiate des Mangemorts qui ont jusqu’à présent échappé à la capture. Le héros de guerre a été admis avec des brûlures mineures et un traumatisme dû à un sortilège. Les guérisseurs pensent qu’il pourra sortir demain. La suite page 2.  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Harry se tenait devant la porte du hangar avec inquiétude, la tête qui tourne à cause du transplanage. Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de le convaincre de rentrer avec eux, au moins pour une journée. A la place, il alla directement à Draco. 

\- Salut, murmura Harry, alors qu’il entra et trouva Draco assis à son bureau. 

Draco leva la tête de sa pile de papiers, et Harry ne put tout-à-fait lire son expression. Ok, l’idée que l’autre homme se jetterait dans les bras d’Harry comme dans un roman à l’eau de rose, était un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais Harry avait attendu, ou du moins espéré, une réaction chaleureuse. 

\- Le Ministère requiert plus que l’habituel remplissage de papiers de qualité. Ils se sont débarrassés de ça pour les derniers hiboux, mais les archives sur le prochain lot sont terriblement ennuyeuses à faire. 

Draco gribouilla encore quelques mots sur un long rouleau de parchemin. Il posa sa plume et leva la tête vers Harry. 

\- C’est tout ? demanda Harry. 

\- Bon retour ? lança malicieusement Draco. 

\- Oui, un bonjour n’aurait pas été de refus, rien d’extravagant, tu sais, juste les choses habituelles. 

\- Tu devrais essayer toi-même, répondit Draco d’un ton nonchalant. 

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry. Salut Draco. Tu sembles aller bien. Tu m’as manqué. 

L’expression de Draco alla de stoïque à confuse à l’aveu d’Harry, et la tension palpable monta d’un cran. Peu après, Roméo vola vers lui à travers le hangar en lançant plusieurs cris de joie d’une voix forte, et atterrit sur l’épaule d’Harry. 

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, dit Harry avec un sourire joyeux. 

Il tapota les pieds de Roméo, pendant que l’oiseau mordillait les cheveux ébouriffés d’Harry. 

\- Il semblerait que tu sois pardonné pour ta longue absence, dit Draco. 

\- Manifestement pas par toi. 

\- Tu avais dit _trois semaines._

\- C’était mon estimation à ce moment-là. Le boulot prend ce qu’il faut. 

Harry tendit son bras et encouragea Roméo à sautiller dessus pour qu’il puisse le chouchouter convenablement. 

\- Donc j’ai lu les journaux. 

\- L’affaire est encore en cours, mais ma couverture est fichue, alors je reste à Londres. 

\- J’ai aussi lu que tu étais blessé, di Draco en se levant et marchant vers Harry. Tu vas bien ? 

\- Oui, merci, sourit Harry à l’humeur adoucie de Draco. 

\- Bien, répondit Draco en détournant le regard avant de dire avec désinvolture : j’ai pensé venir te rendre visite. 

\- Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? 

\- Parce que j’y ai _pensé._

Draco s’assit sur le coin de son bureau, et le regard d’Harry rencontra le sien. 

\- Tu étais sur la liste. 

\- Liste ? 

\- La liste de gens qui étaient autorisés à me rendre visite. C’était une très courte liste. 

A la vue de la rougeur sur les joues de Draco, un sentiment de soulagement parcourra Harry. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Draco les derniers mois. Seul, sous couverture et sans contact de l’extérieur, ça laisse à quiconque un excès d’heures de torture de méninges. Harry avait pensé à la façon que Draco avait de caresser avec respect ses jeunes hiboux et de prendre minutieusement soin de tous ses hiboux. Harry avait pensé à cette nuit, cette nuit imbibée d’alcool, où il avait embrassé Draco, et à combien son cœur avait battu à toute allure, comme s’il pourchassait un Vif d’or. Les montagnes deviennent effectivement plus visibles quand on est dans la plaine. 

\- Je suis – Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, répondit anxieusement Draco. 

Ça demanda un effort considérable, mais Harry réussit à faire partir Roméo sur une branche à côté. 

\- Tu m’as manqué, dit Harry pour la deuxième fois cet après-midi. Doucement, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du bureau et se plaça devant Draco, attendant une quelconque réponse de l’autre homme. Lorsqu’aucune ne vint, Harry se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres avec celles de Draco. Harry put sentir les souffles courts de Draco contre sa bouche et son corps tremblant un tant soit peu en-dessous de lui. Ne recevant aucune protestation, Harry tira Draco vers lui et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Il approfondit le baiser et fut récompensé par le contact chaleureux de la langue de Draco. 

Tenant Draco comme l’un de ses hiboux convoités, Harry passa la main le long du visage de Draco et dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa le visage de Draco et son cou, s’arrêtant pour se blottir dans le creux de son cou. 

\- Draco, murmura Harry. Tu m’as manqué. Je voulais… 

\- Oui ? demanda Draco, adoptant une voix basse et voilée. 

Harry tira sur l’avant du pull-over en cashmere de Draco et continua d’embrasser son cou. Entre des baisers, il avoua : 

\- Je n’ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je voulais revenir, mais à chaque fois que nous nous approchions de Lestrange, il avait une longueur d’avance sur nous. Ça ne pouvait pas être les hiboux, chuchota Harry en embrassant l’oreille de Draco. On ne les utilisait pas. Cette dernière fois, on l’a enfin pris de vitesse. Il s’est enfui, mais on a la plupart de ses affaires. On va le trouver. 

\- Tu es en train d’essayer de le trouver, l’accusa Draco en se raidissant dans les bras d’Harry. 

Se reculant pour évaluer la réaction de Draco, Harry secoua la tête. 

\- Non. Non. 

\- Alors pourquoi y a-t-il trois Aurors sur la propriété des Malfoy ? 

\- Ils pensent que Lestrange pourrait venir ici, mais ce n’est pas pourquoi je suis ici. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Draco brusquement. 

\- J’ai cru que c’était évident. 

\- Pas tellement, non. 

\- Draco, dit Harry, le cœur sur les lèvres. Ils surveillent ton père, pas toi. 

\- Et le Ministère qui achète mes hiboux ? 

\- Une coïncidence. Tu avais des hiboux à vendre, répondit Harry en enveloppant le visage de Draco avec ses deux mains. Je te jure que ma présence ici n’a rien à voir avec le Ministère ou cette affaire. 

Harry ne pouvait dire si Draco l’avait cru. L’autre homme le fixa avec une expression glacée. Prenant un risque, Harry embrassa Draco une fois de plus. Ça prit un moment, mais il y répondit en fin de compte et rendit le baiser. 

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit Draco en reculant le premier. 

\- Je n’en ai pas envie. 

\- Tu as besoin de rentrer chez toi. Tu voudrais que je te renvoie Roméo au Square Grimmaurd ? 

\- Ecris-moi une lettre, dit Harry d’une voix joyeuse en tendant la main pour toucher celle de Draco. 

Draco hocha la tête mais retira sa main. 

\- Et tes amis Aurors ont perdu l’esprit s’ils pensent que Lestrange viendrait montrer son visage obséquieux ici. 

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? 

\- Mon père et Lestrange étaient unis par une belle-sœur folle et leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne sont pas amis et ne l’ont jamais été. Ils se détestaient. 

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, ayant toujours assumé que Lucius était proche des Lestrange. 

\- Oui. Père a toujours pensé que les Lestrange lui étaient inférieurs. Il était aussi terriblement jaloux du fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait donné la préférence à Rabastan après qu’il fut revenu d’Azkaban. 

\- Pourquoi Voldemort préférait-il Lestrange ? 

\- C’était Lestrange qui a conçu le sort qui détecte ceux qui utilisaient le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Attends, Lestrange a créé ce sort ? 

\- Oui. 

\- C’est ainsi qu’il a… 

Harry était extatique. Il se pencha et embrassa Draco sur la joue. 

\- Merci, dit Harry. Je dois y aller. Envoie-moi une lettre. 

Harry lança un sourire, puis fit volte-face et transplana.  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Le laboratoire d’Hermione était dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Harry toqua à la porte et regarda à l’intérieur de la pièce faiblement éclairée. 

\- Hermione, tu es là ? 

\- Harry ? C’est toi ? lança Hermione du coin le plus éloigné. Que fais-tu ici ? 

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit le son de sa voix. 

\- Salut, je savais que tu resterais travailler tard. 

Ses mains étaient pleines, alors il lui fit un rapide bisou sur la joue. 

\- Tu es supposé être en train de te reposer, lui dit-elle d’un ton strict mais néanmoins maternel. 

\- Je pense qu’on va faire une percée. 

\- Oh, vraiment ? 

Harry hocha la tête et regarda la table en face d’eux. 

\- Ce sont les affaires qu’ils ont rapportées de Madrid ? 

\- Les plus prometteuses en tout cas. 

\- On les a enfin pris par surprise, et je pense savoir pourquoi. 

\- Tu donnes l’impression d’être le chat qui a mangé le canari. Crache le morceau. 

\- C’est le nom ! 

Harry était si excité. Il avait été sur l’affaire pendant plus d’un an et il croyait enfin pouvoir attraper Lestrange. 

\- Les – 

\- Non ! s’écria Harry en plaçant sa main sur la bouche d’Hermione, qui hocha la tête et fut libérée. Au cas où il peut encore nous entendre. Tu sais ce que Draco vient juste de me dire ? 

\- Non, mais je commence à le deviner maintenant. 

\- C’était _notre personne la plus recherchée_ qui a créé le sort qui trahissait ceux qui disaient le nom de Voldemort. Il a dû étendre l’influence du sort. Toutes ces années, il a toujours eu une longueur d’avance sur les Aurors. Le Ministère a cru qu’il y avait un complice qui agissait à l’intérieur. On a cru que c’était les hiboux. C’était le _nom_. Je pense que si tu dis le nom, il a une manière de voir ce qui est écrit ou d’entendre ce qui est dit. C’est ainsi qu’on l’a eu à Madrid. On a arrêté d’utiliser son nom et on a seulement utilisé son nom de code interne qu’on a pour lui, Renegade. 

Hermione semblait être en train de tout assimiler et ensuite tout assembler. 

Puis quelque chose percuta Harry. 

\- Il a essayé de prendre ses affaires avant de partir, mais on était trop nombreux. Il a dû les laisser derrière lui. Je parie qu’il y a quelque chose juste ici, juste ici sur cette table qui permet ça. 

\- Tu as raison. Un intermédiaire et une façon de communiquer ce qui a été dit sont nécessaires, dit-elle en cherchant parmi les objets sur la table. Cherche quelque chose qui pourrait faire apparaître un message, un miroir, une tablette ou une boule de cristal. Oui ! s’exclama Hermione, alors qu’elle tendit un petit globe en cristal teinté de bleu. Dis son nom. 

\- Rabastan Lestrange est recherché par le Ministère de la Magie, dit Harry d’un ton d’Auror professionnel. 

Le globe s’alluma et ses mots exacts étaient inscrits bruts, à l’intérieur du cristal. 

\- C’est ça ! s’écria Hermione sur un ton rayonnant. 

\- Espérons qu’il n’en a pas un autre. 

\- J’en doute. Ça semble extrêmement compliqué à faire, peut-être même aussi complexe que la Pierre Philosophale. Néanmoins, on devrait dire à tout le monde impliqué de ne pas utiliser son nom, juste au cas où. Harry, c’est parfait. 

Leurs mots continuèrent d’apparaître à l’intérieur du globe. 

\- Je me demande combien de temps ça dure ? demanda Harry. 

\- J’ai vraiment hâte de l’étudier. Peut-être que je peux modifier le sort… 

Harry pouvait voir les rouages dans sa tête se mettre à tourner à toute vitesse. Pauvre Ron. C’était probable qu’il ne verrait pas souvent sa femme pendant quelques semaines. 

Ils continuèrent de tester la sensitivité du globe et déterminèrent que le sort durait cinq minutes à partir du moment où soit le nom Rabastan, soit Lestrange était prononcé. Lorsque le nom était écrit, tout ce qui était écrit sur la même feuille de parchemin serait affiché. Hermione était enchantée par cette magie. Harry était simplement soulagé. L’affaire se terminerait bientôt, lui laissant du temps libre pour d’autres poursuites – principalement, la poursuite de Draco Malfoy. 

Après une heure d’expériences, Hermione le mit à la porte de son laboratoire avec l’ordre non-négociable de rentrer et de se mettre au lit. 

Son propre coussin était extrêmement confortable sous sa tête. En plus de récupérer de quelques blessures mineures, passer des mois sur la route met rudement à l’épreuve le corps de quelqu’un. Harry était reconnaissant d’être à la maison et s’écroula sur son lit. Il était presque endormi lorsqu’il entendit Roméo donner des coups de bec sur la vitre.  


_2 mars 2003_

_Harry,_

_Roméo sera heureux d’être de retour._

_Draco_

  


~ooOOOoo~


	4. Partie 4

**Et un Hibou Nommé Roméo – Partie 4**

  


_3 mars 2003_

_Draco,_

_J’ai des nouvelles intéressantes que je dois te dire en personne. Je peux passer ce soir ?_

_Harry_

  
  


_3 mars 2003_

_Harry,_

_J’imagine que tu recevras un ordre du Ministère si je ne te laisse pas venir. Tu peux passer à mon cottage après dîner._

_Draco_

  


~ooOOOoo~

  


Draco venait tout juste d’expédier Roméo, quand Lysander arriva en volant à travers l’une des fenêtres du hangar et tomba quasiment sur le sol. En un instant, Draco avait sorti sa baguette et immobilisé soigneusement l’Effraie des Clochers blessé avant de l’amener par lévitation sur son bureau. Les fines plumes du côté gauche de sa tête étaient devenues mat à cause du sang et son aile était manifestement cassée. 

\- Tu t’es bagarré, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Draco, d’un ton désapprobateur avant de lancer une série de sorts de diagnostic. 

Il nettoya les plaies, guérit les égratignures, et fixa l’aile en moins de dix minutes. Lysander poussa un cri strident de douleur. 

\- Ne fais pas le bébé. J’ai vu bien pire, dit Draco en faisant venir à lui une Potion Antidouleur de ses étagères et il administra trois gouttes pour soulager un peu l’oiseau. 

\- Tout ira mieux. Laisse-lui une minute pour agir, dit-il en caressant tendrement le sommet de la tête de l’oiseau. Peut-être que maintenant tu ne te battras plus. Il n’y a aucune honte à fuir, tu sais. 

Draco ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi personne n’avait pris la peine de lui apprendre ça, ou peut-être que quelqu’un avait pris la peine, mais qu’il n’avait tout simplement pas écouté. 

Une fois que Lysander parut être plus à l’aise, Draco le plaça sur une branche basse et reprit ses tâches. A la fin de la journée, il ne put supporter l’idée de laisser Lysander au hangar et l’amena avec lui dans le cottage. 

En attendant avec anxiété Harry, Draco réussit à ne manger que quelques bouchées pour le dîner. Le baiser de la veille avait été inattendu et troublant. Il avait tenté cette trêve avec Harry et sa motivation initiale avait été l’idée qu’une relation amicale publique avec l’Elu, lui ouvrirait une ou deux portes qu’on lui avait auparavant claquées au nez après la guerre. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir leur attirance mutuelle et les avances d’Harry ? Mais peu importait la force de cette attirance, Draco ne pouvait lui permettre d’aller plus loin. C’était un désastre absolu en perspective. Les bardes avaient chanté sur de telles tragédies épiques. Draco devait arrêter cette catastrophe au plus vite. 

Harry arriva peu après, à huit heures et prit étonnamment la peine de frapper. Il était sur le palier avec une étrange expression sur le visage que Draco ne put bien déchiffrer. C’était presque un sourire, mais le regard dans ses yeux était celui d’un prédateur. L’homme était en mission. Bien que les avances de Harry étaient flatteuses, elles étaient bien trop déroutantes et plus important encore, bien trop compliquées. Draco avait composé son « speech de rejet » en dînant. Il avait l’intention de le sortir à la première occasion venue. 

\- Waouh, c’est vraiment sympa, dit Harry en voyant le décor que Draco avait perfectionné pendant des années. 

\- Tu es bien trop facilement impressionné. 

Malgré sa réponse nonchalante, Draco savait que son goût en art et en tapisseries impressionnerait n’importe qui. Il avait hérité de son père, d’un œil affûté pour reconnaître les objets de collection, et de sa mère, il avait appris comment décorer une pièce, coordonner des styles, des couleurs et des textures. 

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi facile, mais tu m’impressionnes complètement. 

Draco déglutit avec difficulté à l’avance osée d’Harry. Cet homme ne connaissait rien en matière de subtilité. Le monologue préparé par Draco était sur le bout de sa langue, mais fut temporairement abandonné lorsqu’Harry remarqua Lysander sur son perchoir. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, d’une voix inquiète en s’approchant du hibou blessé. 

\- Il a été impliqué dans un petit accrochage, cet après-midi. Heureusement, il a réussi à parvenir jusqu’au hangar. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui l’a blessé, tu crois ? demanda Harry en caressant doucement la tête du hibou. 

\- Certainement un autre hibou. Il a probablement envahi un territoire. C’est un peu tôt pour la saison, mais les hiboux sauvages pourraient être en train de s’installer pour se reproduire. Ils ont tendance à défendre leur territoire avec encore plus de vigueur durant la saison des amours. 

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? 

Harry ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Lysander. 

\- Tout ira bien. J’ai pensé que c’était mieux de le garder ici pour la nuit, mais je le ramènerai au hangar demain. 

\- Bien, dit Harry avant de réfléchir à quelque chose. D’ailleurs, où emmènes-tu un hibou blessé ? Ce serait probablement une chose que je devrais savoir. 

\- La plupart des marchands de hiboux peuvent assez bien soigner les animaux, mais je l’ai soigné moi-même. 

\- Vraiment ? 

\- Vraiment, répondit Draco, prenant cela comme une insulte. C’est plutôt important pour un éleveur de hiboux, d’être capable de prendre soin de ses hiboux. Tu ne crois pas ? 

\- C’est logique, dit Harry avant de rediriger son attention sur Draco. Je suis content que tout ira mieux. Parlons de pourquoi je suis ici. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda Draco brusquement. 

\- Je dirais que nous avons laissé quelque chose en suspens, hier. 

\- J’ai renvoyé Roméo à Londres. Je suppose que nous sommes à jour, dit Draco, essayant de feindre la nonchalance et se préparant mentalement pour son discours une fois encore. 

\- Allez, dit Harry en s’approchant derrière lui et empiétant sur son espace personnel. Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça, si ? 

\- Question non pertinente. 

\- Question non pertinente, répéta Harry en riant. On dirait un avocat. 

\- En aurais-je besoin d’un ? Harry entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et enfouit le nez dans son cou. 

\- Tu es encore _là-dessus_ ? Je croyais avoir tout clarifié. 

\- Non, mais laisse-moi les clarifier, dit Draco en se détachant des bras de Harry et en se tournant pour lui faire face. Je n’ai pas vu Rabastan Lestrange depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. 

\- Je sais ça, et tu sais parfaitement bien que ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis ici. 

\- Il n’y a aucune autre raison, Harry. Tu es un Auror. Tu es à la recherche de Lestrange. Oh, et il y a un hibou qui vivait dans mon hangar qui a décidé de se lier à toi. C’est tout. 

\- Oui, je suis à la recherche de Lestrange, et grâce à toi, on va l’attraper, mais – 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

\- Tu m’as dit que c’était Lestrange qui avait conçu le sort sur le nom de Voldemort. Il a réalisé une version plus complexe sur le sien, mais on a le globe qu’il utilisait pour recevoir les messages. 

\- C’est impressionnant. 

\- Tu avais raison depuis le début. Ça n’a jamais été les hiboux. 

\- C’était le sort. 

\- Hermione l’a désactivé depuis, dit Harry après avoir hoché la tête. On l’a presque eu à Madrid. Il nous a échappé de justesse, mais nous lui avons pris ses affaires et son argent, et l’avons localisé au Royaume-Uni. Il est désespéré. Maintenant, qui pourrait-il bien connaître qui ait assez d’argent pour l’aider à repartir à zéro ? 

\- Je t’ai aussi dit qu’il n’oserait pas venir ici. 

\- Nous pensons qu’il va essayer. C’est pourquoi nous avons quelques-uns de nos meilleurs Aurors sur le terrain. Et maintenant que nous avons bien tout mis au clair, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis ici, et ça n’a rien à voir avec Lestrange, un sort quelconque, ou des hiboux. 

\- Quoi que tu sois en train de penser, ne le dis pas. 

\- Pourquoi pas ? 

\- Tu vas le regretter. 

\- Je vais regretter de ne pas l’avoir dit, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. J’ai pensé à toi, Draco. Enormément. J’ai envie de toi. 

Draco essaya de se libérer, mais Harry le tenait bien. 

\- Tu penses cela seulement parce que je suis le seul autre sorcier gay que tu connaisses, dit Draco. Je suis commode. 

\- S’il y a une chose que tu ne sois pas, c’est bien commode. 

Harry déposa des baisers le long du cou de Draco et continua de parler entre les longs baisers que Draco ne pouvait plus stopper : 

\- Ce que tu es, c’est intelligent et sexy. Tu es aussi plus compliqué que l’Arithmancie avancée, mais… s’interrompit Harry pour sucer le lobe de l’oreille de Draco. J’ai envie de toi. 

Il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles Draco avait choisi cette vie de solitude, et il avait l’intention de les énumérer. Malheureusement, toutes ses pensées étaient perdues dans la brume de plaisir que procurait le contact des mains d’Harry avec son dos. Rassemblant un peu de courage, Draco arrêta de laisser son pénis penser à la place de son cerveau et repoussa Harry. 

\- Je n’ai pas envie de ça. J’aime ma vie telle qu’elle est. Je veux rester seul. 

\- Personne ne veut être seul, pas vraiment, dit Harry, en avançant et poussant Draco contre le mur. 

\- Moi si, protesta faiblement Draco. 

\- Alors le temps est venu de changer, répondit Harry avant de poser ses mains sur le mur, une main de chaque côté des épaules de Draco. 

\- Pas de cette façon. Tu es un immense concentré de chaos. Je… Je ne peux pas… 

Puis Harry l’embrassa. _Oh cette bouche diabolique._ Elle exigeait qu’il obtempère totalement, et la résolution de Draco disparut au premier contact de la langue d’Harry. Disparut était en réalité un euphémisme. C’était l’équivalent d’une avalanche émotionnelle. 

Le discours qu’il avait préparé fut mis de côté en faveur des baisers ardents d’Harry et de son corps solide pressé contre le sien. Draco succomba au raz-de-marée. C’était impossible d’y résister. Les années qu’il avait passées à détester Harry Potter, et à le désirer en même temps, alimentèrent sa réponse. Au fond de lui, il en avait vraiment envie. Il en avait tellement envie qu’il allait embrocher sa fierté et la servir comme kebabs. 

Les mains de Draco tremblaient alors qu’il entama la tâche difficile de déshabiller Harry. Tout semblait passer au ralenti. Les chaussures furent envoyées à l’autre bout de la pièce. Harry l’aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, puis se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Draco tout en déposant des baisers tout le long du chemin de peau nue peu à peu découverte par le vêtement. Il entoura de ses mains les testicules de Draco par-dessus son pantalon tout en ouvrant le bouton et la tirette. Le pantalon de Draco tomba par terre et il s’en dégagea. Harry passa rapidement aux sous-vêtements de Draco. 

Lysander poussa un fort hululement, ce qui ramena brusquement Draco à la réalité. Harry – fichu Harry Potter nu – l’avait déshabillé et pressé contre le mur de son propre salon. Les mains d’Harry étaient déchaînées, elles bougeaient constamment à la recherche de chair fraîche à toucher. L’Elu fit même courir ses doigts sur sa Marque des Ténèbres, s’y attardant un court instant avant d’aller caresser le ventre de Draco. Draco était plus dur qu’un balai et allait bientôt se donner en spectacle. 

\- Continuons ça dans la chambre, dit Draco, respirant difficilement, alors que Harry suçait son téton gauche. 

Harry déposa des baisers tout en remontant de sa poitrine à son cou, avant de chuchoter : 

\- Je te suis. 

Draco se détacha du mur, mais Harry ne cessa de l’embrasser tandis qu’en titubant, ils traversaient le couloir et montaient les escaliers jusqu’à l’étage. 

Ils s’affalèrent sur le lit dans le sens de la largeur, et Harry ne perdit pas de temps, il prit immédiatement leurs pénis dans sa forte main d’Auror. Draco gémit impudemment. Des mois avaient passé depuis son dernier rapport sexuel, et cela avait été une branlette très peu satisfaisante dans une ruelle près d’un pub du coin, avec un sorcier qui avait probablement le double de son âge. Ça, c’était autre chose. 

C’était comme avoir de l’Euphorie d’Ergol courir dans ses veines. Harry déposa des baisers sur le centre de sa poitrine jusqu’à son ventre, puis tomba à genoux sur le tapis persan. _Harry Potter_ allait lui tailler une pipe. 

Harry passa des coups de langue sur sa tige plusieurs fois avant d’enfin prendre la tête dans sa bouche. On aurait dit l’Elysée. Draco se retint aussi longtemps qu’il était humainement possible, puis s’écroula en hurlant sa libération. Il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Harry avaler. Le Survivant, l’Elu, le Vainqueur Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, venait tout juste de sucer le Pénis d’un Mangemort. Draco fit une pause, et lorsque la fin du monde n’arriva pas, il posa sa tête sur les coussins, laissant de la place pour qu’Harry s’allonge à côté de lui. 

Draco prit l’érection d’Harry dans sa main et caressa gentiment avec son pouce, le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui se trouvait sur le gland. Harry fit venir à lui le lubrifiant sans baguette et l’étala sur son pénis. Draco douta qu’il ait appris _ça_ en formation d’Auror. Leurs mains s’entremêlèrent pendant quelques instants avant qu’Harry ne descende celles de Draco pour les placer autour de ses testicules. _Par Merlin, Harry en avait une paire spectaculaire._

Harry gémit doucement alors qu’il donnait des coups de reins dans la main de Draco. Les expressions crispées qu’il faisait étaient étonnantes à regarder alors que Draco bougeait ses mains encore plus vite et plus fort. Les gémissements d’Harry devinrent de plus en plus forts alors qu’il approchait de l’orgasme. Avec un dernier mouvement et un gémissement strident, il jeta sa tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, et éjacula. La vue de cette scène était si absolument belle et primitive, que cela coupa le souffle à Draco. Emu, Draco pressa un baiser contre la tempe d’Harry. 

Regardant autour de la chambre éclairée par la lune, Draco réalisa que sa baguette était encore à l’étage du dessous. Il s’essuya la main sur la couverture de lit et laissa Harry pantelant sur le lit. 

L’air était terriblement froid contre sa peau alors qu’il descendit jusqu’au salon. Lysander lui lança un hululement désapprobateur lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n’as jamais manqué de partenaire, dit Draco. _Roméo comprendrait_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire. 

Il récupéra leurs baguettes et leurs vêtements, puis lança un Sort de Réchauffage dans la pièce pour Lysander. Avant de revenir dans sa chambre, il éteignit le feu dans la cheminée et toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée. 

Harry s’était glissé sous les couvertures, mais il l’attendait encore réveillé. Ses yeux verts étaient éclairés par le clair de lune ruisselant par la fenêtre. Draco posa leurs vêtements sur une chaise et tendit à Harry sa baguette. Il eut un étrange sentiment en la tenant dans sa main, et il ressentit un drôle de picotement alors qu’Harry la prit. 

\- Merci, dit Harry. 

Harry posa la baguette sur la table de nuit, montrant qu’il n’avait en aucun cas l’intention de sortir du lit. 

Draco posa sa propre baguette à côté de celle d’Harry et s’assit au bord du lit. 

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de rester, dit Draco, son regard croisant celui d’Harry. 

\- Je ne veux pas partir. Qu’est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ? 

\- Comment tu aimes tes œufs ? le taquina Draco. 

Harry souleva les couvertures, et Draco s glissa en-dessous. De la chaleur l’enveloppa immédiatement, et 

Harry embrassa sa joue. 

\- Bonne nuit, Draco. 

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Draco. 

Harry s’endormit en quelques minutes. Draco, par contre, ne fut pas aussi chanceux. Il devenait de plus en plus anxieux alors qu’il regardait Harry et contemplait la faute tragique qu’il avait faite en échange d’une nuit de plaisirs. Des heures et des millions de pensées plus tard, Draco succomba enfin à l’épuisement.   


~ooOOOoo~

  


Il n’y eut pas d’œufs pour le petit-déjeuner. Draco fut réveillé par Harry mettant son pantalon. 

\- Il est tard. Il est neuf heures passé. Je dois aller au Ministère, dit Harry avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur le front de Draco. 

A moitié endormi, Draco hocha la tête, secrètement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à participer à une de ces discussions gênantes du lendemain. 

\- Envoie-moi un hibou plus tard? demanda Harry. 

Draco hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Dès qu’Harry eut fait volte-face et eut transplané, Draco referma les yeux et s’écroula sur ses coussins. Ses hiboux pouvaient bien attendre une heure ou deux. 

Il était presque onze heures lorsque Draco se réveilla et réussit à se traîner dans la douche. Il fit partir l’odeur d’Harry de son corps alors qu’il revisionnait encore et encore dans sa tête, ce qu’il s’était passé pendant la nuit. Dire que cela avait été l’expérience sexuelle la plus intense de sa vie ne lui rendait pas assez justice. Cela l’affligeait de savoir que cela n’arriverait plus jamais. Il devait tout arrêter. Immédiatement. 

Lysander était en bonne voie de guérison, mais serait incapable de voler pendant quelques temps encore. La rapide marche entre le cottage et le hangar avec Lysander sur son épaule, était revigorante. Elle renforça sa résolution vis-à-vis d’Harry. 

Draco n’arriva pas avant midi au hangar. Ses hiboux étaient évidemment autonomes, puisqu’ils pouvaient entrer et sortir comme ils voulaient, mais c’était bien la première fois qu’il allait travailler à une heure aussi tardive. Se sentant coupable, il offrit à tous les hiboux adultes des campagnols avant d’aller manipuler ses jeunes hiboux. 

Une fois ses corvées quotidiennes finies, il s’assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre à Harry. L’encre se répandit rapidement de sa plume sur le parchemin. Toutes ses émotions éclataient au grand jour, et il n’arrivait pas à écrire assez vite. Ce ne fut pas sa composition la plus élégante, mais Harry n’était pas un homme de mots. De plus, l’idée générale était simple : au revoir. Draco attacha la lettre à la patte d’Aries. L’Aigle Royal avait la plus grande envergure d’aile et arriverait le plus rapidement à Londres. Draco voulait que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu’il regardait Aries s’envoler par la fenêtre du hangar, il savait qu’il ne serait plus possible de faire marche arrière. Il avait pris sa décision.   


~ooOOOoo~

  


Tout au long de l’après-midi, Draco tenta vaillamment de ne pas penser à Harry et à la passion de la nuit précédente. Sa mère était assise en face de lui et versait minutieusement deux gouttes microscopiques de lait dans son thé. 

\- Tu sembles préoccupé, mon chéri. Je dirais que c’est à cause d’un homme. 

\- Quoi ? Non. Je dois retourner au hangar et vérifier que tout aille bien pour les hiboux, mentit-il, sachant qu’elle avait probablement vu clair dans son jeu. 

\- Tu es toujours en train de vérifier que tout aille bien pour les hiboux. Non, c’est autre chose. Tu es entiché avec lui, qui qu’il soit. Une mère sait, chéri, une mère sait. 

Draco regarda sa mère prendre élégamment une gorgée de son thé. Elle ne dirait plus un seul mot jusqu’à ce qu’il ait cédé ; il connaissait bien ses combines. Elle était une experte à manipuler les émotions. Il aimait sa mère, mais maudites soient son intuition et sa ténacité. Draco croqua dans un sandwich au concombre et affronta la tension silencieuse pesant entre eux. 

Prendre le thé avec sa mère était un événement habituel, se produisant au moins quelques fois par semaine. Ce qui n’était pas habituel était Harry Potter transplanant dans son salon, passant à travers ses barrières. _Saletés d’Aurors !_

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Harry, en tenant fermement dans sa main la récente lettre de Draco et l’agitant devant son visage. 

Sa mère eut l’audace de ne pas paraître inquiète. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit tout innocemment. 

\- Sors de ma maison ! Comment oses-tu – 

\- Comment osé-je ? Tu te fiches de moi. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries ? 

Ne remarquant pas que Narcissa était assise sur le sofa juste derrière lui, Harry déroula le parchemin et commença à lire à voix haute. 

\- La nuit dernière était une erreur. Nous devrions cesser toute corresp – 

\- J’ai dit SORS ! 

\- NON ! 

\- La lettre n’était-elle pas claire ? 

\- Claire ? Ha ! Qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien dire de cette lettre ? Que tu voudrais que je croie que tout ça n’était qu’un complot de Serpentard pour m’attirer dans ton lit ? Et comme ça, tu pourras dire ‘Harry Potter a sucé ma bi –’ 

\- POTTER ! 

Draco tendit son bras et fit un grand geste en direction de sa mère, qui semblait bien trop apprécier la situation. 

Harry fit volte-face et resta bouche bée en voyant Narcissa. 

\- Oh, putain. Je veux dire… Je… 

\- Il semble que vous ne soyez pas allés bien loin, dit Narcissa. 

\- Mère ! 

\- Oh, mon Dieu. 

Harry rougit de douze teintes de rouge différentes, et manifestement perdu, ne pouvait son regard d’osciller entre Narcissa et Draco. Lorsqu’il retrouva sa voix, il dit à Draco : 

\- Tu devrais apprendre à faire des signaux de la main. 

Draco rit malgré tous ses efforts à ne pas rire. Il ne put s’en empêcher. Harry laissa échapper un soupir et l’implora d’intervenir. La discussion était inévitable. Il aurait dû savoir qu’Harry ne le laisserait pas avec une courte lettre d’ « adieu pour toujours ». 

\- Mère, je suis vraiment désolé d’abréger notre tête-à-tête, mais… 

\- Bien sûr, chéri. Je te laisse avec ton intrus. 

Elle se leva comme si un sort de lévitation la soulevait. Draco n’a jamais compris comment elle arrivait à faire cela. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de Draco. 

\- Ton père et moi t’attendons pour dîner demain. 

\- Je n’oublierai pas. 

\- Garde-toi bien d’oublier. 

\- Et, s’il-vous-plaît, ne mentionnez pas cela à père. 

On aurait tellement dit un petit garçon effrayé, que Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. 

\- Je pense que tu sous-estimes ton père, chéri. 

\- Juste… S’il-vous-plaît. 

\- Bien. Je te verrai demain soir. Ça m’a fait plaisir de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry. 

Harry rougit de nouveau à ses mots. 

\- Je suis désolé si je vous ai off – 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je peux vous assurer qu’il y a très peu de choses dans ce monde que je n’ai entendues ou vues. 

\- Cela suffit, Mère, dit Draco gentiment. 

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et glissa sereinement jusqu’à la porte. La porte venait tout juste de se fermer qu’Harry recommençait ses élucubrations. 

\- Tu me dois des explications, dit Harry en agitant le parchemin. 

\- Je pensais que c’était assez évident, répondit Draco en se rasseyant et prenant une gorgée de thé. Maintenant c’est froid. 

\- Du thé froid ? C’est tout ce que tu as à dire ? s’exclama Harry en jetant à Draco le parchemin, qui tomba à ses pieds. Je ne te crois pas. La nuit dernière était – 

\- La nuit dernière était extraordinaire. Je suis bien d’accord. Mais c’était du sexe : quand c’est nul, ça reste sacrément bien. 

\- Ferme-la. Juste, ferme-la. J’ai déjà eu du sexe, Draco. La nuit dernière était autre chose. Je le sais. Tu le sais. Sûrement tout Wiltshire le sait. 

Draco laissa un sourire lui échapper. _Maudit soit le sens de l’humour d’Harry._

\- Tout cela est bien beau, mais il n’en reste pas moins qu’une relation entre nous deux est une idée terriblement désastreuse. 

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique. 

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celui qui a transplané directement dans mon salon délirant à propos de sucer des bites ? Et devant ma mère, rien de moins ! 

\- Je ne savais pas qu’elle était là ! 

\- Je dirais que ça rendrait tout ça encore plus dramatique. 

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains et hurla. Il reprit son souffle avant de retirer ses mains et de s’asseoir sur le sofa. 

\- S’il-te-plaît, Draco, dis-moi pourquoi tu fuis ? 

\- Et ça vient du roi de la fuite. 

\- Je n’ai _pas_ fui. J’aurais pris la mission dans tous les cas. 

Draco haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. 

\- S’il-te-plaît, dis-moi, dit Harry avec le ton le plus doux qu’il n’ait utilisé depuis qu’il était arrivé. Donne-moi une bonne raison. 

\- Je t’en donnerai plusieurs. Les voudrais-tu classées alphabétiquement ou bien classées du danger à l’ordre naturel de l’univers et destruction de la vie telle qu’on la connait ? 

Harry sourit, mais ses yeux semblaient si bouleversés que cela fondit le reste du masque de glace de Draco. 

\- Sois réaliste, dit Draco. Nous sommes une impossibilité. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Laisse-moi finir. Ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière… oui, c’était incroyable, mais tu n’es pas vraiment attiré par moi. 

\- C’est – 

\- Un mot de plus, et je te jette dehors. 

Draco marqua une pause pour s’assurer qu’Harry garderait le silence. 

\- Tu ne l’es pas. Tu es attiré par l’idée que tu as de moi. Tu t’es senti seul. Merde, je me suis senti seul. Pourquoi tu crois que j’ai cédé ? Deux sorciers gays qui se sentent seuls, ne font pas un bon mélange. La vérité est que tu ne me feras jamais confiance. Tes amis ne me feront jamais confiance. Ils ne m’accepteront jamais. Le monde sorcier ne m’acceptera jamais. Je suis une impossibilité. Nous sommes une impossibilité. Je suis désolé, mais on doit s’en arrêter là, avant qu’on n’aille trop loin. 

\- J’y suis déjà dans ma tête. 

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne peut que mal finir. Et lorsque ce sera fini et que la poussière se sera retombée, tu seras toujours le Sauveur de l’Univers et moi... je serai le Mangemort qui a presque détruit la vie d’Harry Potter. 

Draco attendit une minute pour voir si Harry allait réfuter. Apparemment, il avait coupé le souffle au grand Harry Potter. S’il avait seulement su, il aurait fait des avances au pénis d’Harry en sixième année. Maintenant, par contre, la vue de l’expression anéantie d’Harry le rendait plus que malade. Il justifia cela en se disant qu’il savait qu’il faisait ce qu’il fallait et s’épargnait des kilomètres de peines de cœur pour plus tard. 

\- Je dois aller prendre soin de mes hiboux. Tu trouveras la sortie tout seul. 

Draco n’osa pas regarder en arrière alors qu’il marchait vers la porte. Sa main trembla alors qu’il tourna la poignée. La marche jusqu’au hangar était préférable au transplanage, vu son état agité. 

Lorsqu’il eut atteint la porte du hangar, il balaya du regard les alentours pour voir si Harry avait suivi, mais il n’y avait aucun signe de l’autre homme. Draco s’écroula dans la chaise de son bureau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il voulait la paix et la tranquillité. Il était résigné à sa vie de solitude. Enfin, pas si solitaire, il avait ses hiboux.   


~ooOOOoo~

  


_5 Mars 2003,_

_Draco,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comme tu l’as déjà fait remarquer plusieurs fois, je suis incapable de m’exprimer. Alors je vais simplement aborder les problèmes que tu as évoqués. Tu as dit que nous étions une impossibilité. Ce n’est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas l’être, pas quand nous avons pu surmonter notre passé pour en premier lieu être ensemble. Je doute qu’il y ait deux personnes sur cette Terre à avoir plus de raisons de se détester que nous deux, mais curieusement, ce n’est pas du tout ce que je ressens. Lorsque je te regarde, je ne vois pas un Mangemort. Je ne pense plus à notre passé. Je pense à ce qui pourrait arriver dans l’avenir._

_Tu as dit que mes amis ne t’accepteraient jamais, que le monde sorcier ne t’accepterait jamais. Je me fiche du monde sorcier, mais je sais que mes amis souhaitent que je sois heureux. Ils souhaitent que je trouve l’amour, et si c’est avec toi, alors ils finiront un jour par te voir tel que je te vois. Si je peux ne plus me préoccuper du passé, je suis sûr qu’ils le pourront aussi, même Ron._

_Tu as dit que je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par toi, que je me sens simplement seul et que je suis seulement attiré par une certaine image de toi. Oui, je me sens seul, mais j’aime le Draco Malfoy que j’ai appris à connaître pendant cette année, et par Merlin, je suis attiré par toi, tellement attiré que j’en souffre. Je me languis de toi, Draco. Je me languis._

_Tu as dit que je ne pourrais jamais te faire vraiment confiance. Viens chez moi ce soir, immédiatement après avoir reçu cette lettre, et laisse-moi te prouver que je te fais confiance._

_Est-ce que ce que nous avons ressenti l’autre nuit n’en vaut-il pas le coup ?_

_Viens s’il-te-plaît._

_Harry_

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte de Roméo. 

\- On t’a appelé comme quelqu’un qui a vécu une histoire d’amour tragique. C’est marrant que je n’en prenne conscience que maintenant, dit Harry en caressant les plumes du dos de Roméo. Je suis fatigué des tragédies. Amène ça à Draco et essaie de le raisonner avec des coups de bec tant que tu y es. Ok ? 

Roméo répondit en hululant fortement plusieurs fois, et Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre.   


~ooOOOoo~


End file.
